Dilema?
by Yuri Nana
Summary: Di saat BoBoiBoy menyatakan perasaannya pada Yaya... Muncul siswi baru di kelasnya sehingga ia menjadi orang ketiga yang akan berujung pada "Cinta Segitiga". Yang mana yang harus BoBoiBoy pilih? Yaya atau ... AYAM? [Ch7? Hanyalah mitos, temukan sendiri di dalamnya] [Ch7-SPECIAL-updated] [Warn : OC, OOC, Typo] [BBBxYayaxOC] Mind to Read & Review? The Special Chapter Over Here !
1. Chapter 1 : Awal dari Percintaan

BoBoiBoy's Love

.

.

.

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy itu tokoh animasi milik Animonsta Studios. Saya hanya menulis FanFiction dan itu bukan berarti saya pemilik karakter BoBoiBoy (ngarep banget)

Genre : Romance, Love

Pairing : BoBoiBoyXYayaXOC (Loh, kok 3? Karena ini "Cinta Segitiga")

Warning : OC, OOC (Meybi. Waduh, bad English. Maybe.), Bad English (baru aja diomongin), Gaje, AU, Typo (meybi. Ya elah bad english lagi. Tadi kan udah masa' diulang lagi? May-Be), dll

A/N : Hai semua, ini FanFiction pertama saya nih. Jadi kalo saya buat kesalahan maklumin ya. Saya pilih genre romance karena itu yang paling mudah menurut saya. Saya menambahkan unsur "Cinta Segitiga" di sini. Pengennya sih "Cinta Trapesium Sama Sisi (dengan alas 5cm dan 7cm, tinggi 10cm, rumus jumlah sisi sejajar kali alas bagi dua)" Sebenarnya, sebagian cerita ini saya terinspirasi dari cerita lain. Tapi hanya sebagian loh. Dan inget ya, disini umur BoBoiBoy 15 tahun. Dia menginjak kelas 1 SMA di cerita ini. Inget, ya! 15 tahun, 1SMA. Baiklah, hepi reding! (Bad English lagi. Happy reading!)

* * *

.

.

.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah melewati semua hal bersama-sama. Mulai dari SD kelas 5 sampai sekarang, bahkan mereka masih satu kelas (gurunya parah nih. Masa' dari kelas 5sd sampe 1smp temennya itu-itu aja sih?). Dan lama-kelamaan, mulai muncul sebuah perasaan dari hati BoBoiBoy kepada temannya. Siapa? Pairing umumnya kalo di FanFic, Yaya... (Terlalu umum mas bro. Emang coeg. Nanti bakal ada pairing baru di tengah-tenfah)

.

"KRIIING!" Bel istirahat berbunyi

.

"Hey, Yaya!" Panggil BoBoiBoy

"Kenapa, BoBoiBoy?" Jawab Yaya

"Mari ikut aku" kata BoBoiBoy

"Eh!? Kemana?" Tanya Yaya

"Sudah, ikut aja" Kata BoBoiBoy

.

BoBoiBoy membawa Yaya menuju sebuah lorong yang gelap. Lorong ini tak terawat. Bagaimana tidak? Lampu mati, jadinya gelap. Debunya tebel, jadi kotor gitu. Waduh, persis kayak di film hantu nih. Biasanya orang bilang "Lorong Kematian". Becanda, ini emang tak terurus. Tapi bukan berarti ada hantunya yach. Liat genre coeg :v

"Bicara apaan sih? Kok harus dibawa ke tempat penuh debu ini sih? Di tempat biasa aja gak boleh apa? Tanya Yaya 3-ple combo dalam hatinya

Akhirnya, mereka keluar dari lorong itu. Dan terlihatlah sebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga. Hanya saja, bunga-bunga di sana semuanya sudah mati

.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Yaya

"Ini adalah taman belakang" Jawab BoBoiBoy

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Yaya lagi

"Hey, Yaya. Kau suka bunga?" BoBoiBoy malah mengganti topik

"Yah, aku suka" jawab Yaya

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung." kata BoBoiBoy

"BoBoiBoy Air!"

.

BoBoiBoy bertukar menjadi BoBoiBoy Air dan menyiram bunga-bunga di sana dengan kuasa airnya (Hah? Dah ada kuasa air mas bro? Emang udah gan. Dari episode 18 itu. Tapi kagak dijelasin perasaan yang membuat kuasa airnya keluar apaan. Sebentar lagi udah tamat pula *sedih)

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yaya

"Bunga ini adalah jenis bunga yang mudah subur jika terkena air. Tunggulah 5 menit lagi" kata BoBoiBoy sambil bertukar menjadi BoBoiBoy biasa

"5 menit ya..."

.

Faif minuts layter (3 kali bad english. Five minutes later...)

Bunga-bunga yang tadi disiram BoBoiBoy langsung bermekaran. Berwarna kuning cerah yang memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tumbuh mekar yang memberi semangat pada setiap orang yang memerhatikannya. Dan wanginya... memberi ketenangan pada setiap orang yang menciumnya

.

"Wah, cantik sekali!" Kata Yaya

"Cantik... Jadi itu kata yang keluar dari mulutmu begitu pertama kali melihatnya..." kata BoBoiBoy

"Apakah ini alasan mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Yaya

"Hanya 30%..." kata BoBoiBoy

"Jadi, sisanya itu apa?" Tanya Yaya

"Yaya... Sebenarnya aku bawa kau ke sini karena..."

"Karena apa?" Tanya Yaya lagi

.

BoBoiBoy mendekati Yaya. Ia mendekati wajahnya juga. Perlahan-lahan... Ia menutup matanya. Dan akhirnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan dan membuat kontak langsung. BoBoiBoy telah memberi ciuman pertamanya kepada Yaya. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa BoBoiBoy menciun Yaya. Itu karena... BoBoiBoy mencintai Yaya...

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yaya. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu" kata BoBoiBoy

Perlahan-lahan, dengan sedikit terbata-bata, dengan rasa malu di hatinya. Yaya berkata "Aku mencintaimu juga, BoBoiBoy. Tapi menurutku, kau tak perlu menggunakan kuasamu untuk ini. Bukankah masih ada banyak cara?"

"Sebenarnya, aku suka tempat ini. Tempat ini tenang, damai, dan sesekali... angin sepoi-sepoi berhembusan" kata BoBoiBoy

"Jadi, kau punya alasan lain?" Tanya Yaya

"Tepat sekali. Aku ingin menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan kita, Yaya" kata BoBoiBoy

"Hey BoBoiBoy... Bunga-bunga di sini memang cantik. Tapi menurutku ada yang lebih cantik dari semua bunga ini" kata Yaya

"Apa itu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy

"Itu adalah... Cinta kita..." kata Yaya

"Dasar kau ini..." kata BoBoiBoy sambil memeluk Yaya

.

Seperti itulah awal dari percintaan BoBoiBoy dan Yaya. Sama seperti bunga-bunga itu. Cinta antara BoBoiBoy dan Yaya sama seperti bunga itu. Cinta mereka memberikan kebahagiaan, semangat dan ketenangan.

.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak awal dari percintaan mereka berdua. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu bersama. Berangkat sekolah bersama, belajar bersama, istirahat bersama, makan bersama, pulang sekolah bersama. Cinta mereka bagaikan tak dapat terpisahkan. Sampailah pada hari yang akan menjadi permasalahan utama di sini (berarti dari tadi itu cuma prolog? Coba liat pairing coeg. Ini tuh intinya cinta segitiga antara BoBoiBoy, Yaya dan Seseorang. Jadi, permasalahan utamanya belum muncul kan?)

.

Suatu hari, BoBoiBoy berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ia pergi ke rumah Yaya dulu yang arahnya sama dengan arah ke sekolah

.

"Assalaamu'alaikum" kata BoBoiBoy sambil menekan bel rumah Yaya

"Oh, BoBoiBoy" kata Makcik Yah (Ibunya Yaya. Masa gak tau?)

"Kamu datang ingin ajak Yaya berangkat sekolah bersama, kan?"

"Iya, Yaya ada?" Tanya BoBoiBoy

"Hari ini, dia sedang sakit. Dia tak masuk sekolah hari ini" jawab Makcik Yah

"Sakit, ya?" Kata BoBoiBoy

"Iya, dia terkena nyamuk DBD. (Pesan Kementrian Kesehatan : Pakailah kelambu di saat tidur yang telah dilapisi dengan anti-serangga) Untung, tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, dia tak bisa masuk sekolah 2 minggu ni" kata Makcik Yah

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya berangkat dulu ya. Assalaamu'alaikum" kata BoBoiBoy

"Wa'alaikum salam" kata Makcik Yah

.

Karena Yaya sakit, selama 2 minggu ini ia tidak akan bertemu Yaya. Buat apa sedih? Ini mah kayak kehidupan biasanya BoBoiBoy. Kalau Yaya tidak masuk berarti BoBoiBoy bisa bebas bermain sepak bola nanti (jahat amat).

Seperti biasa, saat BoBoiBoy tiba sekolah masih sepi. Ini adalah pemandangan sehari-hari. Jadi, BoBoiBoy sudah terbiasa. Kalo di gedung besar, terus sepi, biasanya orang bakal nyari tempat yang rame kan? Tapi beda dengan BoBoiBoy. Setelah menaruh tasnya di kursi, BoBoiBoy berpikir untuk beristirahat di taman belakang. Di sana ada sebuah pohon yang besar. Mungkin BoBoiBoy bisa beristirahat di sana. Dia pun pergi ke belakang

Di lorong gelap tak terurus itu, BoBoiBoy mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang bernyanyi

La la la la la la~

BoBoiBoy kira itu hanya perasaan. Jadi ia hiraukan. Namun, suara itu kembali lagi dan kembali lagi. Semakin ia melangkah ke depan, suara itu semakin keras. BoBoiBoy teringat pada perkataan Gopal

"Hey, BoBoiBoy. Ingatlah peraturan No.1 : Jika di sebuah lorong yang gelap kau mendengar suara aneh, segera tinggalkan tempat itu! Mungkin itu bukan orang... Itu hantu... WUUUUUU~"

C'mon, BoBoiBoy bukan orang yang takut hantu. Itu dibuktikan di musim 2 episode 2. Kan? Kan? BoBoiBoy melanjutkan langkahnya dan ia memasuki area taman tersebut. Ia melihat sesuatu di bawah pohon, namun terhalang bayangan awan kumulus yang sangat tebal di langit. Ketika awan itu sudah pergi...

_**ASTAGHFIRULLAHAL'ADZHIM!**_

Kenapa? Gak napa-napa. BoBoiBoy melihat seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan mata yang terpejam. Dia yag menyanyikan lagu tadi dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Tapi, bukan berarti BoBoiBoy jatuh cinta, ya. Dia hanya bingung ternyata ada juga orang yang berani ke sini. Dan sepertinya, ia belum pernah dilihat. Padahal, BoBoiBoy hafal seluruh muka angkatannya (muka doang, nama kagak) dan ia belum pernah melihatnya. BoBoiBoy melangkah ke depan bermaksud untuk melihat mukanya lebih jelas lagi. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu terbangun

.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu

"Aku BoBoiBoy, kau?" Kata BoBoiBoy berbalik menanya

"Aku... Aku Alina..." jawab gadis itu

"Alina?"

"Ya, Alina... Alina Kukushkina" (waduh kok malah pengisi suara Masha. Ganti dulu. Replay-replay)

.

*REPLAY ATAS PERMINTAAN AUTHOR*

.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu

"Aku BoBoiBoy, kau?" Kata BoBoiBoy berbalik menanya (waduh kok ngulang dari sini?)

"Aku... Aku Alina" jawab gadis itu

"Alina?"

"Ya, Alina... Alina Farissania" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Alina... Farissania..."

"Beberapa orang memanggilku Alina, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Farissa" kata gadis itu

"Farissa, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu" kata BoBoiBoy

"Memang... Aku baru pindah ke sekolah ini tepat hari ini" kata Alina

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy

"Aku menyukai tempat ini. Tenang, sunyi, tanpa keributan. Ditambah dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik ini. Kau sendiri?" kata Farissa

"Aku memang sejak awal menyukai tempat ini. Sama sepertimu, karena tempat ini bebas dari keributan" kata BoBoiBoy

"Oh? Tadi saat aku baru melihatmu, aku kira kau adalah orang yang aktif dan suka keramaian" kata Farissa

"Aku memang orang yang aktif. Tapi, aku berubah karena seseorang" kata BoBoiBoy

"Hm..." kata Farissa dengan nada dan senyuman seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu yang lucu

"Kenapa?" Tanya BoBoiBoy

"Tidak. Terkadang, orang biasa bisa berubah karena pengaruh temannya. Apakah kau juga seperti itu?" kata Farissa berbalik menanya

"Yah, sepertinya begitu-"

.

"KRIIING!" Bel masuk jam pertama berbunyi

.

Dalam hatinya, BoBoiBoy berkata:

"Aduh, bel di saat seperti ini? Padahal kan masih banyak yang pengen gw tanyain. Kalo gw ketemu orang yang ngebunyiin belnya gw telen pake golem naga tanah. Awas aja lu. Ay ganna kill yu (kagak kapok-kapok bad englishnya. I Gonna Kill You"

.

"Yak, sepertinya sudah masuk. Aku duluan ya!" Kata Farissa dengan senyuman di bibirnya

"Oh, i-iya"

.

Entah kenapa, BoBoiBoy jadi merasa aneh ketika melihat senyuman Farissa tadi. Awalnya, BoBoiBoy menganggap Farissa sebagai gadis biasa. Tapi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatinya begitu melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Senyuman itu... Sangat manis

Entah apakah sekarang BoBoiBoy jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak. (Waduh, nanti Yaya dikemanain nih?) Yang jelas, BoBoiBoy merasa senang melihat senyuman gadis itu. Seandainya saja, ia bisa mulai lagi

"Woy, sadar Boy!" Kata Author memanggil BoBoiBoy yang sedang melamun

"Oh iya, aku lupa masuk ke kelas!" Kata BoBoiBoy sambil berlari menuju kelasnya

.

Bahkan di kelasnya, BoBoiBoy masih saja terbayang senyuman Farissa seakan-akan ia baru melihatnya 2 detik yang lalu

.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy!" Panggil Gopal

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy

"Yaya tak masuk ya?" Tanya Gopal

"Oh, katanya dia demam berdarah. 2 minggu ia tak masuk sekolah" jawab BoBoiBoy

"Apa!? 2 minggu!? Hore! Horrayy!" Teriak Gopal kegirangan sambil joget-joget di depan kelas

"Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya BoBoiBoy dalam hatinya

"Eh!? Cikgu datang!" Kata Gopal sambil kembali ke kursinya

.

"Bangun... Selamat pagi cikgu!"

.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Sekarang, kita ada murid baru. Silakan masuk, Alina!" Kata Cikgu Timmy sambil menengok ke pintu kelas

"Eh!? Alina? Itu berarti..."

Seorang gadis yang sama dengan yang tadi BoBoiBoy lihat... Ternyata dia murid baru di kelas BoBoiBoy...

"Baiklah, silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu" kata Cikgu Timmy

"Hai semua, saya Alina Farissania. Salam kenal" kata gadis itu dengan dihiasi oleh senyuman

BoBoiBoy melihat kembali senyuman itu. Dan kini, ia merasa ia bisa melihat senyumannya setiap hari. Kenapa? Karena mereka satu kelas

Bukan hanya BoBoiBoy, hampir semua anak laki-laki kagum pada kecantikan Farissa. Kulitnya yang terang, rambutnya yang hitam, lurus dan rapi sepanjang punggung, mata yang begitu indah, ditambah dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Namun, mereka hanya menyukai Farissa dari kecantikannya. Sementara BoBoiBoy, menyukai senyumannya...

"Baiklah. Alina, silakan duduk di belakang sana" kata Cikgu Timmy sambil menunjuk meja yang kosong

"Sekarang, buka buku Bahasa Inggris halaman 64 (soalnya dari tadi bahasa inggrisnya bad terus)

.

"KRIIING!" Bel istirahat berbunyi

.

Baru saja BoBoiBoy ingin menghampiri Farissa untuk melihat senyumannya lagi. (Waduh, kalo ada Yaya gimana? Tapi, sekarang kan lagi gak ada ya...) Namun, Farissa sudah tidak ada di kelas...

"Et dah ni bocah cepet amat raning eweynya (baru tadi belajar Bhs. Inggris. Running Away)

Namun, ia teringat kata-kata gadis itu

"Aku menyukai tempat ini"

Oh, iya. BoBoiBoy pergi ke taman belakang. Dan di lorong gelap itu, dia mendengar suara nyanyian lagi

"La la la la la la~" (Ini lagu gak ada yang laen apa?)

Ia yakin jika itu suara Farissa. Jadi dia teruskan langkahnya. Namun, ia teringat pada perkataan Gopal yang lain...

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Ingatlah peraturan no.2: Jika kau masih mendengar suara nyanyian yang sama di tempat yang sama, segera tinggalkan tempat itu! Itu mungkin bukan orang, itu hantu~ WUUUUUU~" Oke, saya lebih suka sama yang pertama

.

Dia mulai memasuki daerah taman belakang. Lalu...

_**ET DEH NGIBING WA BUJUBUNENG!**_

Kenapa? Gak napa-napa. Ia melihat Farissa di bawah pohon seperti sebelumnya. Bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya, lalu menyanyi sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tapi, BoBoiBoy lebih menyukai senyuman yang tadi pagi ia berikan. Sangat manis...

BoBoiBoy melangkah untuk mendekatinya, dan seperti sebelumnya, ia langsung terbangun (hawa keberadaan BoBoiBoy jelas banget kali ya?)

.

"Oh, kau. Sedang apa?" Tanya Farissa

"Kau tak ingat apa yang tadi pagi kubicarakan? Aku memang sering di sini" kata BoBoiBoy

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Apakah ada orang lain yang sering ke sini?" kata Farissa

"Tidak ada. Hanya kita... Eh?" Kata BoBoiBoy

"Kenapa?" Tanya Farissa

"Sebenarnya, ada satu lagi yang menyukai tempat ini selain kita" kata BoBoiBoy

"Ada lagi? Siapa?" Tanya Farissa

"Yaya..." jawab BoBoiBoy

"Yaya? Oh, dia yang ada di struktur organisasi kan? Kalau tidak salah... Ketua kelas" kata Farissa

"Kau benar" kata BoBoiBoy

"Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatnya" kata Farissa

"Tentu saja. Ia sekarang sedang demam berdarah. 2 minggu lagi baru dia bisa masuk kembali" kata BoBoiBoy

"Hmm.. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat mukanya" kata Farissa

.

Tujuan BoBoiBoy sebenarnya adalah untuk melihat senyumannya. Jadi, ia harus membuatnya tersenyum. Gimana ya? Bikin orang yang baru dikenal untuk tersenyum itu sulit bagi BoBoiBoy. Ia terua berpikir bagaimana caranya...

.

"Ada apa, BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Farissa

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab BoBoiBoy berbohong

"Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Farissa

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab BoBoiBoy berbohong overdosis

"Jangan berbohong" katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum (ayolah, BoBoiBoy tak butuh senyuman yang itu)

"Eh?"

"Aku tau kau memikirkan sesuatu. Katakan saja" kata Farissa

.

"Ni orang punya kuasa apa? Bisa tau kalo gw boong" katanya dalam hati

.

"Cepat jawab, BoBoiBoy" kata Farissa

"A-aku..."

"Lanjutkan" kata Farissa

"Aku... sedang memikirkan..."

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Farissa

.

"Oh, tidak. Gimana nih? Tadi gw bilang gw bakal bunuh orang yang bunyiin bel. Tapi sekarang gw butuh banget. Dimana sih tu orang?" Katanya dalam hati

Tadi bilang pengen di kill, sekarang lagi butuh. Maunya apa sich loe? *Sebenarnya yang terjadi pada orang yang suka bunyiin bel...

.

A...akh... *Sekarat*. Akh... akhhh... *Tewas*

.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Farissa lagi

"A-aku... sedang memikirkan..." BoBoiBoy memberanikan diri. Dia pun berkata

"Aku... sedang... memikirkanmu..." katanya dengan terbata-bata

"Eh?"

.

Krik krik... Krik krik *Suara capung

Kok Kok... Kok kok... *Suara Tikus

Pucuk... Pucuk... *Suara ulet 3 bersaudara memperebutkan pucuk daun teh

.

"Jadi begitu..." kata Farissa sambil tersenyum kecil. Ayolah, BoBoiBoy tidak butuh senyuman ini...

"Hey, BoBoiBoy..." kata Farissa

"Ada apa?" Tanya BoBoiBoy

"Bagaimana jika saat ini... Aku juga memikirkanmu?" Kata Farissa dan lalu disertai dengan senyuman yang manis (nah yang ini baru senyuman yang diinginkan BoBoiBoy. Missiyen akkomplised. Itu bad english kesukaan saya. Mission Accomplished)

.

Eh? Ini dia... Senyumannya yang ingin kulihat...

Senyuman yang memberikan kebahagiaan bagi orang yang melihatnya...

Senyuman yang sangat manis...

Senyuman seorang Alina Farissania...

.

Tu bi kontinyu... (sampe akhir juga masih salah? To Be Continued)

.

.

.

Yak, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Gimana? Tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya? Saya saranin sih untuk ngeklik Review karena itu bisa membuat saya bersemangat melanjutkab chapter 2. Untuk karakter Alina Farissania, sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dari cerita orang lain. Lalu saya gunakan inspirasi tersebut, tentu saja saya minta izin ke pemiliknya. Saya mengubah sebagian besar karakter sebenarnya dari Farissa ini dan lahirlah Alina Farissania... Mungkin itu saja yang ingin saya maafkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter 2...

Dengan mengklik Review, itu berarti anda mendukung saya dan saya akan menjadi bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ke chapter 2... Review?

Tenk yu for riding! (Sampe paling bawah juga? Thank you for reading. Okay)

.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 : Jatuh Cinta?

**BoBoiBoy's Love**

.

.

.

**A/N : Hai, jumpa lagi bersama saya (emang siapa loe?). Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang sudah ngereview cerita saya sehingga saya bersemangat melanjutkan chapter 2. Saya ini masih orang baru, jadi saya membutuhkan saran bagi orang-orang yang membaca cerita ini. Saya juga ingin minta maaf. Akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk ngurusin US, UN, TO, Ujian Praktek, Kerja kelompok, dll. Jadi maaf ya karena update cerita ini lama banget. Oh, ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic milik Akina Shiori yang berjudul Selalu, Selamanya. Watever, hepi riding! (bad englishnya kagak ilang-ilang)**

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy itu milik Animonsta Studios dan saya hanya membuat ffn nya

* * *

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika saat ini aku juga sedang memikirkanmu?"

Gadis itu memberikan senyumannya pada BoBoiBoy setelah berkata itu. Sebenarnya, inilah senyuman yang ingin BoBoiBoy lihat dari tadi.

Senyuman yang bisa memberi kebahagiaan pada setiap orang yang melihatnya...

Senyuman yang bisa menghilangkan kesedihan dalam hati seseorang yang memerhatikannya...

Senyuman yang bisa membuat para pria kelepek-kelepek *gubrak

Senyuman yang tulus diberikan oleh hatinya...

Senyuman yang selalu ingin dilihat oleh orang-orang yang terlanjur menyukainya...

Senyuman yang sangat manis...

Senyuman seorang Alina Farissania...

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa terdiam diri melihat senyuman itu. Apakah BoBoiBoy telah jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya? BoBoiBoy tidak bisa mengetahui apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak untuk saat ini. Namun, ia masih ingat jika ia sudah memiliki Yaya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan gadis itu.

"Apakah kau serius?" Tanya BoBoiBoy dengan terheran-heran

Farissa memberikan senyuman kecil seraya berkata "Tentu saja"

"Eh?" BoBoiBoy kaget begitu mendengar perkataan gadis itu

Farissa lagi-lagi memasang senyuman kecil di wajahnya namun yang kali ini disertai tatapan yang aneh. Lalu ia berkata "Oh iya, jika kau mau..."

...*DEG-DEGAN EFEK*

"Maukah kau...

...*DEG-DEGAN EFEK TINGKAT 2*

"Berpacaran... Denganku?"

Jantung BoBoiBoy berdetak kencang. Aneh,ya. Biasanya kan cowok yang nembak cewek. Ini malah kebalikan

"Eng... Aku..." BoBoiBoy ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya

...*DEG-DEGAN EFEK JATOH DARI ATAP LANTAI 4

"Bercanda kok"

"Apa!?" *gubrak

"Aku ini bukan tipe agresif seperti itu, tau"

"_Waduh, ternyata nipu toh. Kirain beneran_" *kePeDean tingkat divine *kege-eran tingkat dewa

"Tapi, bagaimana jika itu asli?" Farissa memasang senyuman aneh lagi

"Ma-maksud kau?"

"Yah, sebenarnya-"

"Kriiing!" Bel masuk berbunyi memotong pembicaraan Farissa

"_Oh, shit! Kenapa loe munculnya sekarang sih? Ngerusak suasana aja. Oh iya..._ _Perasaan di ch1 orang yang ngebunyiin bel udah tewas dah_..."

Untuk kedua kalinya, BoBoiBoy mengutuk orang yang membunyikan bel itu. Tapi sekarang, lebih parah

"_Gw bakar loe hidup-hidup. Gw ceburin loe ke kolem lava. Awas aja loe.._."

"Yak, ini saatnya kembali" kata gadis itu sambil melangkah menuju kelas

BoBoiBoy saat itu masih menyantet orang yang membunyikan bel tadi

"_Dasar *TUUT*(sensor mas. Badword) *TUUT* *TUUT* *TUUT*_"

"Gak mau balik ke kelas?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berbalik melihat BoBoiBoy

"Oh, iya"

BoBoiBoy melangkah menuju ke kelas sambil memberikan tatapan kosong kepada udara yang berada di depannya. Sebenarnya sih, BoBoiBoy masih nyantet nih bro (tanpa sensor)

_"Dasar KETUPAT!, LONTONG SAYUR!, NASI UDUK! GORENGAN!"_

Oke, ngelawak kagak lucu. JAYUS...

*Time Skip*

BoBoiBoy berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba... Ia melihat...

*JENG

Ia melihat...

*JENG JENG

Ia melihat...

*JENG JENG JENG!

Ada semut warna MeJiKuHiBiNiU lewat coeg...

*GUBRAK

Et dah semut doang kok ampe kayak gitu ngeliatinnya. Ya iyalah... Baru pertama kali ngeliat semut yang warna-warni 8 warna (Eh, 7 mas). Wajar kalo ngeliatinnya ampe kayak gitu. Tunggu dulu dah. BoBoiBoy mengingat kata-kata Gopal dulu...

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Ingatlah peraturan No.3: Kalau kau sedang berjalan di tengah jalan dan kau melihat ada semut warnanya aneh, segera tinggalkan tempat itu! Itu mungkin bukan semut... Itu Hantu... WUUUUUUUU!"

BoBoiBoy menghiraukannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menginjak semut itu sampe mejret (kejam banget)

*Pada saat yang bersamaan...

Farissa sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari, BoBoiBoy searah dengannya. Tapi mungkin BoBoiBoy berada jauh di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba... 4 orang laki-laki yang rambutnya botak semua datang mengepungnya

"Kalian... Mau apa!?"  
"Hehehe... Kami adalah geng pembunuh. Kami suka membunuh orang-orang yang berjalan sendirian di sekitar sini..." kata bos geng itu (namanya BOSS. Nama panjangnya Boss bin Bossun bin Bossan)  
"Untuk apa kalian membunuh?"  
"Membunuh adalah hobi kami. Kami sangt suka membunuh"  
"Dasar gila. Apakah kalian tau berapa banyak orang yang merasakan sakit karena perbuatan kalian!?"  
"Wah, bos. Dia bilang kita gila, Bos!"  
"Emang guwa pikirin? Kalo udah hobi ya udah hobi!"

Boss mengeluarkan pisaunya dan langsung melakukan _Launching strike_ kepada Farissa. Saat pisau itu sudah hampir mengenai Farissa...

"Gerakan Kilat!"

BoBoiBoy datang mendorong Farissa ke belakangnya. Pipinya tergores pisau itu dan sepertinya goresannya cukup panjang

Farissa merasa khawatir dengan goresan di pipinya yang cukup dalam itu "BoBoiBoy, pipimu..."  
"Ini bukan apa-apa" katanya sambil menghapus darah yang ada di pipinya akibat goresan tadi  
"Lu siapa sih? Banyak laga jadi pahlawan"  
"Aku bukan banyak laga. Aku memang seorang pahlawan"  
"Ngomong apa lu de? Masih bocah kecil ingusan juga"  
"Bos, ane baru inget! Dia itu orang yang pernah menjarain 3 Rob beberapa tahun yang lalu"  
"Oh... Lu bocah yang namanya BoBoiBoy!?" tanya si Boss ketakutan  
"Tepat sekali. Akulah BoBoiBoy"

Farissa bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya "_Bagaimana mereka bisa mengenalinya? Apakah ia terkenal di kawasan sekitar sini?_"

"Hah, kita kagak takut sama loe. Semuanya, siap-siap tempur!"  
"4 lawan 1? Kagak adil ini mah. BoBoiBoy Kuasa 3!"

BoBoiBoy berpecah menjadi 3 dan membuat Farissa jadi bingung-bingung sendiri

"_Orang ini manusia apa bukan? Bisa jadi 3, yang satu serba merah megang pedang yang kayaknya ada listrik-listriknya. Yang satunya serba biru make hoverboard melayang. Yang satunya lagi serba kuning tangannya batu. Waduh, kayaknya ni orang punya ilmu hitam nih_" muncul pertanyaan aneh di dalam hati Farissa. Yah, gimana nggak? Ngeliatin ada orang yang bisa jadi 3. Serem banget dah.

"Hah, loe masih nyimpen kuasa loe? Kagak bakal ngepek. Serang!"  
"Farissa, mundur."  
"Tapi, kau..."  
"Aku bisa menglahkan mereka dalam sekejap"

BAK BUK BAK BUK JEDER BOOM PETAK JEG JEG CETER!*SOUND EFFECT COEG (ADUH, CAPSLOCK JEBOL)

"Sudah, ayo pulang"  
"Eh?"  
"Rumahmu satu arah dengan rumahku kan?"  
"Yah, sepertinya begitu"

Farissa hanya terdiam dan memberikan tatapan kosong pada BoBoiBoy yang berada di depannya. Gimana kagak? Pertarungan tadi itu... Yang satu disamber listrik. Yang satunya di pentalin ke udara. Yang satunya lagi dipukul-pukul ama batu. Si Bossnya disamber, dipentalin dan dipukul-pukul (Kena serangan 3-ple combo)

"Eng... BoBoiBoy?" panggil gadis itu  
"Kenapa?"  
"Yang tadi itu... Sebenarnya apa?"  
"Aku sudah berjanji pada salah satu temanku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang asing"

"_Berarti temennya itu udah tau kalo dia punya kekuatan? Apa mungkin... Temennya itu juga punya kekuatan kayak gitu?_"

"Yah, sebut aja itu Kuasa"  
"_Kuasa?"_

"Ah, itu rumahku" katanya sambil menunjuk rumahnya  
BoBoiBoy berbalik dan berkata "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"  
"Tunggu sebentar..."

BoBoiBoy berbalik dan bertanya "Kenapa?"  
"Bisa saja masih ada pembunuh yang berkeliaran disini."  
"Jadi?"  
"Kalau tidak keberatan... Maukah kau mengantarku setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah?"

...

KRIK KRIK... KRIK KRIK... *Suara burung gagak  
KOK KOK... KOK KOK... *Suara angin  
WUUUUSHHHH... *Suara Daun  
Pucuk... Pucuk... *Suara ulet 3 bersaudara memperebutkan pucuk daun teh

...

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

...  
Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata "Terima Kasih..."

"_Senyuman ini lagi... Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat senyuman ini... Aku jadi seperti ini? Apa mungkin..._"

"_Aku telah... Jatuh Cinta padanya?_"

"Yak, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" kata gadis itu sambil berbalik masuk ke rumahnya

"_Ah, tidak mungkin. Aku kan sudah punya Yaya. Tidak mungkin aku bisa Jatuh Cinta pada orang lain. Apalagi dia kan baru aku kenali tadi pagi. Lupakanlah. _"

BoBoiBoy berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi, ia masih marasa aneh di dalam hatinya. Rasanya memang benar...

BoBoiBoy telah "Jatuh Cinta" pada Farissa

...

*Time Skip*

Hari ini BoBoiBoy berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Kenapa? Karena ia harus ke rumah Farissa dulu yang letaknya berlawanan dengan arah dari rumahnya ke sekolahnya. Sekarang masih jam setengah enam. Jalanan masih terlihat sepi. Nggak ada orang, nggak ada hewan, nggak ada tukang bakso... (?)

Yak, akhirnya sampai juga BoBoiBoy di rumah gadis itu. Tapi, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah itu (?)

La la la la la la~

Untuk ketiga kalinya, BoBoiBoy mendengar lagu itu. Ia berbalik melihat sumber lagu itu. Dan ia melihat sebuah pohon dengan...

**WET DEH BUSEEET! APAAN TOCH!?**

Kenapa? Gak apa-apa. BoBoiBoy melihat Farissa sedang beristirahat seperti biasa di bawah pohon. "_Wah, ni orang kalo tidur di bawah pohon mulu dah_".

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga" kata gadis itu sambil bangun dari istirahatnya  
"Ng... Sejak kapan kau di sini?"  
"Entahlah. Mungkin 30 menit yang lalu"  
"_Orang ini nunggu dari jam 5?_"  
"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!"

Sekarang masih jam 06.10 Jalan masih sepi. Nggak ada orang, nggak ada hewan, nggak ada tukang batagor... (?)

"Hey, BoBoiBoy" panggil gadis itu dengan nada lesu  
"Ng?"  
"Aku ngantuk" kata gadis itu dengan nada yang semakin lesu  
"Jadi?"  
"Biarkan aku tidur" kata gadis itu dengan nada lebih lesu lagi level 3  
"Dimana?"

Farissa memiringkan kepalanya dan menaruhnya di pundak BoBoiBoy.  
"Biarkan aku tidur"  
"Farissa... Kau..."  
"_Apa-apaan ni orang? Gak malu? Tapi, kayaknya gak ada orang sih di sini. Tapi tetep aja! Orang ini..._"

Jantung BoBoiBoy berdetak keras. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang melihtnya. Memang sih, tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Nggak ada orang, nggak ada hewan, nggak ada tukang bubur ayam (?)

"Hey, Farissa. Kenapa kau menyandarkan kepalamu?"  
"Diamlah, aku ngantuk sekali"  
"DAN KENAPA KAU NGANTUK!?"  
"BoBoiBoy... Setiap makhluk hidup itu bisa ngantuk"  
"LALU KENAPA KAU TIDUR DENGAN MENYANDARKAN KEPALAMU SEPERTI INI!?"  
"Karena aku... Ngantuk?"  
"NADAMU TERDENGAR SEPERTI PERTANYAAN, BUKAN JAWABAN!"  
"Sudah kubilang untuk diam. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur"  
"KALAU BEGITU TIDUR DI TEMPAT LAIN!"  
"Setelah sampai di sekolah aku akan tidur di tempat lain"  
"TAPI GIMANA KALO ADA ORANG YANG LIAT !?"  
"Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat kita"  
"GIMANA KALO TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL!?"  
"Kemungkinannya hanya 50%"  
"BAGIKU 50% ITU ANGKA YANG BESAR!"  
"Bagiku tidak"  
"ITU KAN PEMIKIRANMU, BUKAN PEMIKIRANKU!"  
"Apa bedanya pemikiranku denganmu?"  
"SANGAT BEDA SEKALI, TAHU! TEMPE!"  
"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur"  
"ITU GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"  
"Kau terlalu berisik"  
"KAULAH YANG MEMBUATKU SEBERISIK INI!"  
"Diamlah, aku ngantuk sekali."

"_Aduh, orang ini... Dia tidur tapi masih jalan. Aneh banget sih. Tapi kalo ada orang yang liat bisa gawat nih. Gimana ya? Sekarang masih jam 06.15... Mungkin masih sepi, tapi... Kalau udah masuk jam 06.30, beberapa orang bakal muncul. Gawat, gawat... Aku mungkin sampai ke sekolah jam 06.40. Itu berarti bakal ada orang yang melihatku seperti ini. Gawat, gawat..._"

*Time Skip to : 06.29*

"_Ah, sialan. 1 menit lagi dan orang-orang akan salah paham denganku. Bagaimana jika mereka membuat gosip kalau kita lagi pacaran?_"

Jam 06.30...

Seorang siswi keluar dari sebuah gang dan melihat mereka berdua.

"Oh, kau kan BoBoiBoy dari kelas 10-B itu... EH!?"  
"Tu-Tunggu dulu.. Jangan salah paham!"  
"BoBoiBoy... Kau berhubungan dengan siswi baru itu?"  
"KAMI TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN!"

"Kau membangunkanku lagi, BoBoiBoy" kata Farissa  
"Ah, bagus sekali kau bangun. Katakan pada orang ini kalau kita tidak punya hubungan!" kata BoBoiBoy dengan nada ½ mati  
"Bicara apa kau? Bukankah sudah jelas kan kita punya hubungan?" ujar Farissa dengan polosnya  
"Ah, sudah kuduga! Kalian ini, pasti..."  
"Woy, woy! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" teriak BoBoiBoy  
"BoBoiBoy adalah cowok pertamaku." Kata Farissa  
"Apa-apaan kau ini!?"  
"BoBoiBoy... Ternyata memang benar. Kau berpacaran dengan Alina!" katanya sambil berlari ke sekolah  
"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Jangan salah sangka dulu!"

"Hhhh... Apa maksudmu mengatakan kalau aku ini cowok pertamamu?"  
"Kau kan teman cowok pertamaku"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Sebelum pindah ke sini, aku hanya berteman dengan cewek. Kau adalah teman cowok pertamaku."  
"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!?"  
"Memangnya aku harus bilang?"  
"Aduh, kau ini..."

*Time Skip*

Jam 06.40. Mereka sampai di sekolah. Sekolah memang masih sepi, tapi bukan berarti kagak ada orang. BoBoiBoy masih bisa melihat ada beberapa cowok yang sedang main bola.

"Farissa, cari orang tadi dan bilang jika hubungan kita hanyalah teman."  
"Kenapa harus aku?"  
"Kenapa kau nanya!? Menurutmu salah siapa dia jadi salah sangka gitu!?"  
"Entahlah. Salahmu, mungkin?"  
"Aku tidak bersalah! Sudahlah, segera temui dia dan katakan yang sebenarnya. Mengerti?"  
"Aku mengerti." Katanya sambil pergi mencari cewek tadi

BoBoiBoy pergi ke kelasnya, menaruh tasnya dan duduk di kursinya sambil menghadap jendela.  
"_Kalau aku keluar, nanti bisa-bisa ketemu cewek tadi. Ah, sudahlah. Aku duduk saja di sini _" pikirnya begitu.

Jam 07.00...  
"Selamat Pagi!" kata Gopal sambil masuk ke kelas  
"Oh, selamat pagi."  
"Cuma ada kita?"  
"Tadi sih ada Farissa"  
"Murid baru itu? Dimana?"  
"Entahlah. Mungkin sedang berkeliling sekolah" jawabnya pura-pura gak tau  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. BoBoiBoy, kau bantu aku"  
"Ngapain?"  
"Ngerjain PR. Masih ada 50 soal yang belum aku kerjain."  
"Baiklah, baiklah"

Sementara itu, Farissa mencari cewek tadi dan akhirnya ia menemukannya sedang berjalan di lorong utama

"Hey..." panggil Farissa  
Cewek itu berbalik dan berkata "Oh, kamu. Bukannya kamu... *Topeng Kegirangan* Pacarnya BoBoiBoy?"  
"BoBoiBoy adalah teman cowok pertamaku"  
"Eh?"  
"Sebelum aku pindah ke sini, aku hanya berteman dengan cewek. Dia adalah teman cowok pertamaku"  
"Oh, ternyata begitu ya. Maafkan aku ya karena aku telah salah sangka. Tapi..."  
"Tapi apa?"  
"Kenapa tadi kau bersandar di pundak BoBoiBoy?"  
"Karena aku ngantuk"  
"Apakah kau tidak malu!?"  
"Tadi itu tidak ada orang. Untuk apa aku harus malu?"

"_Wah, ni orang tipe gak punya rasa malu, agresif dan moderate. Dia pasti spesies yang sangat langka. Hanya 1 di dunia._"

"Apakah aku boleh berteman denganmu?" kata cewek itu  
"Kau ingin berteman denganku?"  
"Yah, begitulah. Perkenalkan, aku ketua OSIS di sini. Namaku Zahra Amelia. Salam kenal"  
"Aku Alina Farissania, salam kenal juga"  
"Yah, aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik"  
"Aku harap juga begitu"

...

"Oh, iya. Apakah kau pernah merasakan Cinta?" tanya Farissa  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku ingin merasakannya. Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang..."

Tu Bi Kontinyu (Penyakit Bad English kambuh lagi)

* * *

Akhirnya, selesai juga Chapter 2nya. Saya membutuhkan saran dan dukungan dari kalian dengan mengklik tombol Review. Mohon maaf jika kurang panjang, karena saya lagi fokus ke ujian dulu. Yak, saatnya untuk membalas Review yang belum sempat saya balas!

puteri  
Heyy ! Kamu author baru ye ? Aku baru aje temui cerita ini ! Ternyata ceritanya seru banget ! Ayokkk nanti yaya marah lohh karna boboiboy memikirkan alisa :p . Yasudah ga ush basa basi langsung di lanjut secepat kilat ! Btw aku dari Malaysia , namaku Puteri  
Re : Oh, kau dari Malaysia ya? Terima kasih ya sudah nge Review!

DesyNAP  
Ini mirip Fic 'Selalu, Selamanya.'. Tapi keren kok.  
Keep Writing ya !  
Re : Saya memang terinspirasi dari FanFic "Selalu, Selamanya". Tapi saya udah minta izin kok ke pemiliknya. Makasih ya sudah review!

Guest  
This is definitely NOT Boboiboy's love...  
Poor Yaya :(  
Re : Ngomong apa sih loe? Makasih dah Review... -_-

Auliyaws  
Bagus, aku sukaaaaaa:3  
Tp tolong jangan ada A/N di tengah" cerita yaa.. soalnya itu agak menganggu, udah sih itu aja.. lanjut, update kilat, panjangin lagi chap 2 nya... semangaaatttttt :3  
Salam hangat manis  
Auliyaws  
Re : Baiklah, akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah Review!

Baiklah, cukup sekian &amp; terima kasih. Ingat ya, dengan mengklik Review saya akan bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ke Ch3. Jadi, berminat Review?

.

.

.

Wel, tenk yu for riding! (Bad English kagak sembuh-sembuh)

Well, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencana yang Gila

**Dilema? (Sebelumnya : BoBoiBoy's Love)**

.

.

.

**A/N : Hai semua. Pada ch 3 ini saya memutuskan untuk merubah judul FanFic ini dari ****BoBoiBoy's Love**** menjadi ****Dilema?**** Alasan? Sederhananya sih karena banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan judul yang sebelumnya. Yah, sepertinya cukup itu saja. Happy Reading! (Oh, yeah. Penyakit Bad English akhirnya sembuh)**

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy &amp; kawan-kawannya itu milik Animonsta Studios dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat FanFiction ini

* * *

"Hey, Zahra. Apakah kau pernah merasakan Cinta?"  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Aku ingin merasakannya. Bagaimana rasanya... mencintai seseorang"

Entah apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan gadis itu. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang polos. Memiliki sikap yang tenang dan juga agak dingin. Jarang ada yang melihatnya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Orang seperti Farissa ternyata juga ingin merasakan "Cinta".

Zahra hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Farissa, siapa teman cowok yang paling dekat denganmu?"  
"Teman cowokku hanya satu. BoBoiBoy."

"_BoBoiBoy? Baiklah, kalau dia mungkin bisa_" pikir cewek wakil ketua OSIS itu

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu"  
"Bagaimana?"  
"Jam istirahat nanti... Temui aku di kantin. Aku ke kelas dulu, ya."  
"Tunggu dulu."  
"Ada apa lagi?"  
"Aku lebih suka dipanggil Farissa."  
"Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Farissa. Dah."

Farissa melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 07.05. "_Masih lama. Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu_" (Et dah nih cewek kerjaannya tidur mulu).

Berpindah menuju BoBoiBoy ^_^

"Oke, sudah selesai!" Teriak Gopal sambil menutup bukunya  
"Wah, hebat sekali kau Gopal." Puji Ying yang baru saja masuk kelas  
"Hebat apanya? Dari tadi nyontek ke buku aku." Kata BoBoiBoy dengan nadanya yang lemas  
"Hehehe." Tawa Gopal dengan ciri khasnya (Musim 2 Episode 5)  
"Hmph. Dari dulu sampai sekarang gak ada perubahannya." Ujar Fang  
"Oh, iya. Kau tau tidak BoBoiBoy?" Tanya Gopal sebagai perubah topik  
"Tau apa?"  
"Kawan baru kita itu. Eng, siapa namanya?"  
"Farissa?"  
"Ah, iya. Dia memang baru kemarin pindah ke sekolah ini. Tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan jika dia itu anak hantu!"

KRIK KRIK... KRIK KRIK...

"Apa maksud kau?"  
"Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya di luar jam pelajaran. Dia hanya muncul saat belajar saja. Saat istirahat &amp; saat pulang dia tiba-tiba menghilang!"  
"Aku pernah melihatnya."

KOK KOK... KOK KOK...

"Mungkin itu hanya khayalan kau."  
"Aku bahkan pernah berbicara padanya."  
"Mungkin itu imajinasi kau."  
"Bahkan sampai 4 kali."  
"Mungkin kau akhir-akhir ini sedang mengantuk?"  
"Kemarin 3 kali dan hari ini 1 kali."  
"Mungkin itu mimpi kau yang datang bertubi-tubi?"  
"Ada saksi."

PUCUK... PUCUK...

"BENARKAH!? SIAPA!? SIAPA!?"  
"Ketua OSIS kita."  
"YAYA!?"  
"Bukan dia, tapi wakilnya."  
"Amelia-senpai!? (Make "senpai" sebagai tanda penghormatan biar kayak anime-anime)"  
"Iya."  
"Sekarang jam berapa?"  
"07.10"  
"Kita masuk jam berapa?"  
"07.30"  
"Baiklah. BoBoiBoy, ikut aku!"  
"Kemana?"  
"Udah, ikut aja!" Katanya sambil menarik lengan BoBoiBoy

Berpindah menuju Farissa ^_^

Farissa kini sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon seperti biasa. Dengan senyuman kecil disertai dengan alunan lagu yang ia nyanyikan. (Ya elah cuma kayak gini doank?)

Berpindah menuju Zahra ^_^

"Jadi bagaimana?"  
"Hmm... Nampaknya tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus melakukannya."  
"Baiklah, ambil suara. Siapa yang setuju dengannya?"  
"6 setuju dan 4 tidak setuju. Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!"

Oh, lagi rapat. Sebaiknya jangan ganggu.

Kembali berpindah menuju BoBoiBoy ^_^

"Hey, Gopal. Kemana kau bawa aku?"  
"Menemui Amelia-senpai."  
"Dia sedang rapat."  
Gopal menghentikan langkahnya dan berteriak "KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI!?"  
Dengan nada santainya BoBoiBoy menjawab"Kau baru bilang kita ingin ke sana."  
"Kalau begitu kita balik ke kelas." Katanya sambil kembali ke kelas  
"Frustasi?"  
"Bukan, Fress Tea (Sponsor, all right reserved)"

Sesampainya mereka di kelas ^_^

"Oh, kalian. Abis ngapain?" Tanya Ying  
"Diem, dia lagi frustasi."  
"Bukan, Luwak White Coffee (Sponsor lagi, all right reserved)"

*Time Skip to 07.35 ^_^

"Baiklah. Murid-murid, keluarkan buku teks MTK kamu"  
"Baik, Cikgu."

Kayaknya ini gak penting, time skip lagi ^_^

*Time Skip to 09.30 ^_^

PUCUUUUUUUUK! *suara bel istirahat

"Lah, kok suara bel jadi kayak gitu?"  
"Ini pasti kerjaannya Author nich."  
"Enaknya kita apain dia?"  
"Gak usah banyak tanya, kita CINCANG dia!"  
"Abis itu mayatnya kita otopsi"  
"Terus kita tusuk jadiin sate"  
"Bakar dah di api unggun!"  
"Terakhir kita berpesta pora sambil menari-nari di sekitar api unggun!"  
"HAHAHAHA *tertawa jahat rame-rame*"

Ini bukan kerjaan Author, ini kerjaannya BoBoiBoy. Kan kemaren dia nyantet orang yang tugasnya bunyiin bel, Kan? Kan? Kan?

Gak inget? Mari kita ingat kembali ^_^

*Flashback ON

"Hey, BoBoiBoy. Ingatlah peraturan No.1 : Jika di sebuah lorong yang gelap kau mendengar suara aneh, segera tinggalkan tempat itu! Mungkin itu bukan orang... Itu hantu... WUUUUUU~"

*Flashback OFF

Eh, salah ya? Maaf, maaf. Nih yang betul

*Flashback ON

"_Gw bakar loe hidup-hidup. Gw ceburin loe ke kolem lava. Awas aja loe.._."

*Flashback OFF

Bener kan? Masih ada satu lagi. Ini dia!

*Flashback ON

"Kalo gw ketemu orang yang ngebunyiin belnya gw telen pake golem naga tanah. Awas aja lu. Ay ganna kill yu!"

*Flashback OFF

Kebanyakan flashback ya? Kesimpulannya, jangan ambil mangga Pak RT oke?  
*GUBRAK

.

Back to the Topic (^_^)

.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy!" panggil Gopal  
"Ng?"  
"Ayo ikut aku!"  
"Nyari si wakil ketua OSIS itu?"  
"Weits, kok bisa tau?"  
"Terbaca jelas dari mukamu"  
"Sudahlah, ayo!" Katanya sambil menarik lengan BoBoiBoy

Berpindah menuju Farissa ^_^

Farissa datang menemui Zahra di kantin seperti apa yang ia ucapkan tadi pagi.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga. Duduk, duduk."  
"Jadi bagaimana caranya?"  
"Kau benar-benar serius ya?"  
"Katakan saja padaku bagaimana caranya."  
"Yah, yang harus kau miliki adalah Hubungan."  
"Hubungan?"  
"Kau harus berhubungan baik dengan orang yang ingin kau cintai. Itu langkah pertamamu."  
"Kalau begitu aku siap."

"Baiklah, seberapa jauh kau mengenali BoBoiBoy?"  
"Aku tidak tau."  
"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU BILANG KAU SUDAH SIAP!?"  
"Karena aku memang sudah siap."  
"KALAU BEGITU BUKTIKAN!"  
"Bagaimana aku membuktikannya?"  
"JANGAN TANYA AKU, PIKIRKANLAH SENDIRI!"  
"Aku ngantuk."  
"Eh?"  
"Itu yang ada di pikiranku."  
"KAU INI MANUSIA APA BUKAN SIH!?"  
"Aku manusia."  
"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENJAWABNYA BEGITU SINGKAT!?"  
"Karena aku... Manusia?"  
"LALU APA HUBUNGANNYA!?"  
"Tidak ada."  
"KALAU BEGITU TAK USAH DIKATAKAN!"  
"Baiklah."  
"BERHENTILAH MENJAWABNYA DENGAN SINGKAT!"  
"Baik."  
"ITU BAHKAN LEBIH SINGKAT DARI SEBELUMNYA!"  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti?"  
"ITU SAMA SAJA!"  
"Baaaaiklaaaah, aku mengerti."  
"KAU HANYA MEMPERPANJANGNYA SAJA!"  
"Baiklah, aku-"

"STOP, STOP!"

"Aduh, kau ini..."  
"Kenapa denganku?"  
"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, itu dia!" teriak Gopal di seberang sana

"Hey, Gopal. Kau lihat siapa yang di depannya?" kata BoBoiBoy  
"Ng... Itu adalah... Alina?" ujar Gopal  
"Oh, iya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kau lakukan?"  
"Sudah, ayo kita ke sana." Katanya sambil menarik lengan BoBoiBoy

"Amelia-senpai!" panggil Gopal  
"Berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Panggil aku Zahra saja."  
"Kalau begitu, Zahra! Aku ingin bicara dengan orang ini" katanya sambil menunjuk Farissa  
"BoBoiBoy juga ada di sini ya? Ini kebetulan sekali." Ujar wakil ketua OSIS itu  
"Apanya yang kebetulan?"  
Zahra menarik tangan Farissa dan BoBoiBoy sambil berkata "Ikut aku, kalian berdua."  
"Hoy, Hoy, Hoy! Aku belum bicara dengannya!" kata Gopal  
"Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Makcik Kantin! Orang ini yang bayar ya!"  
"Eh? APA MAKSUDMU!? Hoy, tunggu!"

Makcik Kantin memegang pundak Gopal seraya berkata "Bayar dulu"  
"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

"Ng, Kak Zahra?" panggil BoBoiBoy yang tangannya masih ditarik oleh Zahra  
"Kenapa?"  
"Kemana kau membawaku?"  
"Halaman belakang sekolah."  
"Ngapain?"  
"Tanya aja sama Farissa."  
"Ng... Farissa?"

"Kita kesana... Untuk mencari tau apa itu Cinta"  
"Hah?"

.

Sesampainya mereka di halaman belakang sekolah...

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy  
"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu." Kata Zahra  
"Kenapa harus di sini?"  
"Sudahlah, ikut aku."

BoBoiBoy mengikuti Zahra ke belakang pohon besar di sana

"BoBoiBoy, menurutmu Farissa itu orangnya seperti apa?"  
"Maksudnya?"  
"Maksudku apakah menurutmu dia cantik atau ada yang spesial dari dirinya?"  
"Yah.. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku berpikir dia itu hanya wanita cantik yang suka menyendiri. Suarnya indah, begitu pula dengan senyumannya."  
"Ada lagi?"  
"Dia bilang kalau aku adalah teman cowok pertamanya. Itu berarti dia tipe orang yang jarang bergaul bukan?"  
"Menurutku juga begitu."  
"Oh, iya. Dia itu juga tipe cewek polos. Aku bahkan sampai tidak berani berbicara lama-lama dengannya. Terutama yang tadi pagi itu..."  
"Aku mengerti. Oh, iya. Apakah kau berpikir jika dia itu Cantik?"  
"Yah, menurutku dia itu gadis yang cantik."  
"Heee, begitu ya. Oh, iya. Kau tau tokoh anime Mashiro Shiina?"  
"Mashiro Shiina? Bukankah dia tokoh anime Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo itu?"  
"Yah, aku berpikir jika Farissa mirip dengannya."  
"Hah? Apanya yang mirip?"  
"Farissa dan Mashiro sama-sama 'Polos'."  
"Tapi menurutku Farissa tidak sepolos itu."  
"Yah, menurutku juga begitu."  
"Sebenarnya tujuanmu membawaku ke sini buat apa?"  
"Aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu."  
"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Farissa?"  
"Berhubungan sekali."  
"Katakanlah."

"Aku ingin kau... Berpura-pura 'pacaran' dengan Farissa."

"Oh, begitu. EH!?"  
"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"  
"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"  
"Ayolah, tidak akan ada yang tau tentang ini."  
"TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU!"  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyebarkan sebuah gosip pada semua orang di sekolah ini jika BoBoiBoy dan Farissa sedang berpacaran."  
"Ah, baiklah baiklah. Tapi hanya pura-pura saja kan?"  
"Tentu saja."  
"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"  
"Gadis itu yang meminta padaku. Katanya dia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang."  
"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"  
"Aku ini seorang wanita yang berbaik hati. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya."  
"Lalu kenapa harus aku?"  
"Kau kan satu-satunya teman cowok baginya."  
"Kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya pada orang lain!?"  
"Akan susah bagiku untuk menciptakan hubungan yang baru."  
"Itu saja!?"  
"Selain itu, menurutku kau lebih cocok untuknya di antara semua orang di bumi ini."  
"Hey, hey. Jangan membandingkanku dengan semua orang di dunia."  
"Yah, sudahlah. Pokoknya nanti hari Minggu, bawa dia ke taman."  
"Ngapain?"  
"Kencan"  
"APA!?"

"Hey, sedang apa kalian di belakang pohon ini?" tanya Farissa

"Ah, itu..." Kata BoBoiBoy  
"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Zahra

Zahra pergi sambil berkata "Yah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu."  
"Kau bilang kau ingin mengajariku?" tanya Farissa  
"Oh, itu. BoBoiBoy yang akan mengajarimu. Dah." Katanya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya  
"APA-APAAN KAU INI!?"  
"Tadi kan sudah kita bicarakan" katanya dengan santai  
"Aduh, kau ini..."  
"BoBoiBoy..." panggil Farissa  
"Ng?"  
"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang"  
"Ng... Kalau itu... Datanglah ke taman hari Minggu."  
"Baiklah."

BoBoiBoy memandang wajah Farissa. Secara perlahan, ia berkata "Apakah kau benar-benar serius tentang hal ini?"  
"Ya." Jawab Farissa dengan singkat

"_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Dia benar-benar serius mencoba mencintai seseorang dan... Aku yang jadi korbannya? Si wakil ketua OSIS itu... Mulai sekarang aku membencinya._"

"Hey, BoBoiBoy. Kau pernah merasakan rasanya Cinta?" tanya Farissa secara langsung  
"Eh? Itu... Aku..."  
Farissa memasang tatapan tajamnya dan berkata "Jawablah."  
"I-iya, aku pernah." Jawab BoBoiBoy  
"Benarkah? Dengan siapa?" tanya Farissa lagi  
"Aku tidak akan memberitaukannya."  
Farissa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah BoBoiBoy lalu berkata "Jawablah."

Jantung BoBoiBoy berdetak keras ketika Farissa memasang wajahnya tepat di hadapannya.

"Oh, BoBoiBoy. Mukamu memerah."  
"Menurutmu siapa yang membuat wajahku jadi seperti ini!?"  
Farissa menjawabnya dengan singkat "Kau sendiri."  
"Tentu saja bukan aku, bodoh!"  
Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya dan dengan polosnya ia berkata "Kalau begitu siapa?"  
"Kau ini 'bodoh' atau apa!?"  
"Aku ini tidak bodoh, BoBoiBoy."  
"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap seakan-akan kau adalah orang yang bodoh!"  
"Aku mengerti."  
"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti secepat itu!?"  
"Entahlah."  
"Berhentilah menjawabnya dengan singkat!"  
"Rasanya... Pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padaku."  
"Kalau begitu hentikanlah!"  
"Baiklah."  
"Argh!~! #$%^&amp;*(_)(*&amp;^%$!~~! #$%^&amp;*(_+_)(*&amp;^%$# !~ *mencet semua tombol di keyboard."  
"Ada apa denganmu?"  
"Aduh, lupakanlah." *Frustasion mode on

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, BoBoiBoy."  
"Eh?"  
"Harus kuulangi lagi?"  
"Ah, tidak perlu, tidak perlu."  
"Kalau begitu, Jawablah."  
"Huft. Kau ini tipe pemaksa, ya."  
"Kalau begitu, Jawablah."  
"Apakah kau perlu mengatakannya 2 kali!?"  
"Tidak perlu."  
"Kalau begitu tidak usah katakan."  
"Jawablah."  
"KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN KATA 'JAWABLAH' SAMPAI 5 KALI!?"  
"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."  
"Aduh, kau ini..."

Pada akhirnya, dengan ucapan yang terbata-bata, dengan wajahnya yang memerah, dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu, ia berkata "Y-Yaya..."

"Oh, begitu."  
"Apa maksudmu bertanya tentang hal ini?"  
"Entahlah."  
"Hhhh... Kau ini..."

PUCUUUUUUUUKKKK *suara bel jam pelajaran II

"Lho, kok suara belnya jadi kayak gitu?"  
"Bukannya dari tadi emang kayak gini?"  
"Aduh, pasti kerjaan author lagi nih."  
"Bagaimana jika kita penggal saja dia?"  
"Setuju!"

Aduh. Mereka ini kejam banget, sih.

Saat di kelas...

"Baiklah, murid-murid. Keluarkan buku Fisika kalian."  
"Baik, cikgu."

Kayaknya gak penting lagi ya? Skip aja dah

*Time skip to 11.00

PUCUUUUUUUUKKKK *suara bel pulang

"Wah, belnya masih aja kayak gini."  
"Woy, temen-temen! Nanti waktu pulang sekolah kita samperin rumahnya author nyok!"  
"Ayo, jangan lupa bawa obor."  
"Entar kita bakar aja rumahnya, ya?"  
"Wah, setuju banget guwa."  
"Hahahaha... *tertawa jahat rame-rame (lagi?)"

Aduh. Mending mulai sekarang kemas-kemas kopor ah. Pengen pergi jauh dari sini (kenyataan nih bro?)

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Gopal  
"Ng... Aku hari ini sedang ada urusan (sambil memasang topeng kebohongan)"  
"Hhhh... Tadi pagi bahkan kita tidak berangkat sekolah bareng. Padahal kan Yaya nggak masuk -_-"  
"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"  
"Oh, iya. Nanti abis salat Jum'at kau datang ke rumahku, ya. Kita main game bareng-bareng."  
"Main game? Tapi, nanti aku juga ada urusan. Besok saja, ya."  
"Oke, kutunggu kau di rumahku besok. Dah"

Farissa menepuk pundak BoBoiBoy dari belakang dan berkata "BoBoiBoy, ayo pulang bersama."  
"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini!?"  
"Untuk mengajakmu pulang."  
"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo."

BoBoiBoy dan Farissa keluar dari gedung sekolah. Selama mereka berjalan, mereka hanya melihat pemandangan sekolah setelah bel pulang. Yah, mungkin ini tidak bisa disebut pemandangan. Apanya yang pemandangan? Dari tadi cuma ada para murid yang lagi jalan. Tapi ini serius. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ternyata seluruh murid di sini bermacam-macam wujudnya. Ada yang ganteng (yaitu author *plak), ada yang jelek, ada yang buruk rupa (jahat amat), ada yang kurus, ada yang gendut...

Eh? Gendut?

_DEG... _Tiba-tiba saja firasat BoBoiBoy jadi tidak enak.

"_Ini pasti... Ini pasti..._"  
"Hoy, BoBoiBoy!"  
"_GOPAL!?_"

"Apa-apaan kau? Tadi kau bilang kau banyak urusan." Kata pria gendut itu sambil menghampiri BoBoiBoy  
"Hadeeeeh... Ketauan deh"  
"Kenapa kau bersama murid baru ini? Oh, jangan-jangan..."  
"Woy, woy woy! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!"  
"Terus kenapa kau pulang bareng sama cewek ini? Bahkan kau sampai menolak pulang bersmaku."  
"Hhhh... Aku ini harus mengantarkannya setiap pergi dan berangkat sekolah..."  
"Eh? Kenapa?"  
"Dia yang minta sama aku. Kawasan sekitar rumahnya itu kan banyak pembunuh liar. Jadi dia minta tolong sama aku nganterin dia setiap pulang – pergi sekolah."  
"Tapi, gimana kalo Yaya udah sembuh?"  
"Kalo Yaya udah sembuh, aku kasih tau aja dia. Apa susahnya?"  
"Tapi ini berbahaya! Orang-orang bakal ngegosipin kalo kalian itu pacaran!"  
"Gosip doang. Aku udah kebal sama yang namanya Gosip."

"Hey, BoBoiBoy. Kau ingin mengantarku atau tidak?" tanya Farissa  
"Oh, iya. Aku pergi dulu ya, Gopal!" kata BoBoiBoy sambil melambaikan tangannya  
"Sampai jumpa! Selamat berkencan, hehehehe..."  
"Apa katamu!?" (memasang tatapan tajam yng bersinar)  
"Ng... Itu... Bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa..."  
"Sudahlah, ayo."

Sepanjang jalan, setiap murid SMA P. Rintis yang sedang pulang sekolah melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam. Bahkan ada yang sampai memelototi mereka.

"Hey, itu BoBoiBoy bukan?"  
"Benarlah, itu BoBoiBoy."  
"Dia sedang bersama siapa itu?"  
"Itu kan murid baru, namanya Alina."  
"Mengapa mereka pulang bersama?"  
"Wah, jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?"  
"Aku pikir BoBoiBoy berpacaran dengan Yaya."  
"Wah, ternyata BoBoiBoy itu berpacaran dengan cewek baru itu, ya."  
"Cieeee, BoBoiBoy..."

"_Hadeeeeh... Padahal kan baru pulang sekolah bareng, tapi kenapa gosipnya udah sebanyak ini? Ditambah lagi hari Minggu nanti aku harus pura-pura kencan sama dia. Hhhh... Nanti gosipnya pasti bakal menyebar luas. Emang bener sih aku sering digosipin, tapi kalo gini sih..."_

_"Habislah aku, habislah..._"

.

To be continued (Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah. Penyakit Bad English sembuh juga. Oh yeah.)

* * *

**A/N : Yak, selesai juga ch 3. Pada chapter ini saya sengaja membuat tokoh Farissa menjadi seperti Mashiro Shiina. Alasannya karena saya ingin membuat sesuatu yang 'berbeda' dari tokoh Farissa ini. Ngerti gak? Gak ngerti juga gak papa. (Keroyok rame-rame) **

**Yah, sepertinya cukup itu saja. Saatnya membalas Review yang belum sempat saya balas!**

Ita Venesia chapter 2 . May 6

author anak meme ya? ceritanya gokil amat :'v update cepet dong thor...

Re : Sy anak ibu sy, bukan anak meme :v. Makasih atas reviewnya!

Angga Guerrero's chapter 2 . May 6

Lanjutan nya mana bikin penasaran

Re : Penasaran, ya? Terima kasih atas Reviewnya ya!

DesyNAP chapter 2 . May 1

Wow, fic ini lucu dan kocak loh !

Aku suka !

Dan aku pengen tau, gimana ya reaksi Yaya saat melihat Boboiboy dan Farissa (saya tak hafal nama dan tulisannya, jadi maaf bila salah).

Keep Writing ya ! Plus Update kilat !

Re : Gimana reaksi Yaya? Sy jg masih mikir nih *gubrak. Whatever, terima kasih atas Reviewnya!

.

**Terima kasih atas Review kalian semua ya! Berikan saran dan komentar anda pada chapter ini dengan mengklik tombol Review. Cukup sekian.**

**Thank you for reading! (Wow, penyakit Bad Englishnya benar-benar sembuh!)**


	4. Gosip?

**Dilema?**

.

.

.

**A/N : Hai. Sudah 4 chapter fic ini berjalan dan saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang-orang yang telah mendukung saya. Terima kasih kaian semua! Oh, iya. Saya juga kagum dengan fic saya di ch 3 karena reviewnya bisa mencapai 15. Bagi sy itu angka terbanyak. Well, happy reading!**

* * *

"Cieeee, BoBoiBoy..."

"Wah, ternyata BoBoiBoy pacaran sama cewek baru itu."

"Mesra banget sih mereka berdua."

"Eh, si BoBoiBoy, ternyata..."

Semua orang yang melihat BoBoiBoy dan Farissa pulang sekolah bersama-sama mengira kalau mereka pacaran. Kata-kata seperti "Ciecie..." terus-terusan keluar dari mulut mereka. BoBoiBoy hanya menutup matanya, menahan rasa malu.

"_Gawat, gawat... Apakah aku bisa bertahan seperti ini sampai pulang? Bahkan hari Minggu nanti aku harus kencan dengannya. Aku memang superhero yang sudah biasa melawan para penjahat, sih. Tapi untuk melawan gosip... Aku tidak akan kuat melawannya._" Pikir BoBoiBoy di dalam hatinya

"_Habislah aku, habislah..._"

15 menit...

BoBoiBoy menahan rasa malu selama 15 menit. Cepet amat, biasanya sampe setengah jam. Yah, BoBoiBoy berjalan dengan sangat cepat tadi itu. Dia sangat tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, setelah susah payah 3/4 mati, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Farissa.

"Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy" kata Farissa. Belum sempat BoBoiBoy berkata "Sama-sama", Farissa langsung mengganti topiknya. "Hari Minggu nanti kau akan mengajariku, kan?"

BoBoiBoy ragu untuk menjawab "Ya" karena sepanjang jalan tadi ia hanya memikirkan apa jadinya kalau ada orang yang melihatnya kencan dengan Farissa. Namun karena ia akan "Dibunuh" oleh si cewek wakil ketua OSIS gila itu, akhirnya ia menjawab "I-Iya. Datang saja ke taman hari Minggu jam 9 pagi."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" kata gadis itu sambil masuk ke rumahnya

BoBoiBoy mengambil langkahnya lagi menuju rumahnya. Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya "Apakah aku memang harus kencan dengannya? Dasar wakil ketua OSIS gila..."

Time Skip to 02.00 ^_^

BoBoiBoy berjalan di tengah jalan yang cukup sepi. Kemana tujuannya? Tujuannya adalah rumah Zahra. Yak, BoBoiBoy ingin menanyakan soal rencana yang tadi pagi itu. Tapi, ada satu permasalahan disini...

**DIMANA RUMAH ZAHRA!?**

Yak elah, pengen pergi ke rumah orang tapi gk tau alamatnya. Dasar BoBoiBoy -_- Ia segera mengambil HP bermerek "Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge" (widiiiih) dan mengirim SMS pada seseorang. Dia adalah...

AYAM!?

WAT DE... Kirim SMS ke ayam? BoBoiBoy otaknya lagi bener gak sih?

"Wahai Ayam, tolong bangunkan aku besok pagi. Besok aku harus bantuin Tok Aba beresin kedai pagi-pagi. Tolong ya" Weits deh dikirim beneran?

"Petok Petok Petok Petook!" Waduh, ada balesannya? Ayam punya HP!?

"Oh, gitu. Terima kasih ya!"

"Pok Pok Pok"

Mengerikan. BoBoiBoy baru saja SMS-an sama Ayam. Yang gila di sini BoBoiBoy atau Author? :v

Oke, oke. Emang Authornya yang sedang gila. Mari kita replay dan lihat kejadian yang sebenarnya ^_^

Replay Time ^_^

BoBoiBoy menahan rasa malu selama 15 menit. Cepet amat, biasanya sampe setengah jam. Yah, BoBoiBoy berjalan dengan sangat cepat tadi itu. Dia sangat tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, setelah susah payah 3/4 mati, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Farissa. WOY STOP STOP! KEJAUHAN REPLAYNYA! Maaf, maaf. Author lagi kurang sehat pikirannya kali ini. Nih yang bener

Replay Time (^_^)

BoBoiBoy mengambil HP-nya dan mengirim SMS pada seseorang. Orang itu adalah...

Ayam? Bukan, bukan kok.

Dia adalah Yaya.

.

"Hey, Yaya. Kau tau rumahnya Kak Zahra?"

"Wakil ketua OSIS? Tau. Alamatnya adalah *sensorsensor*"

"Oh, terima kasih"

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuma ada urusan sedikit"

"Oh, oke"

.

Karena ia sudah tau alamat Zahra, ia pergi menuju rumah cewek wakil ketua OSIS itu. Belum sempat melangkah, ia terhenti karena mendengar suara telepon masuk dari HP nya.

Panggilan Masuk

****-****-**** (nomor full sensor)

BoBoiBoy menjawab panggilan itu "Halo?"

"Ya, ini BoBoiBoy kan?" Kata orang itu dengan nada &amp; suara yang pernah BoBoiBoy dengar.

"Ng... Ini... Kak Zahra?" *nebak-nebak

"Yah, benar" *tebakan benar!

"Kok Kakak bisa tau nomor HP aku?"Tanya BoBoiBoy

"Itu sih, temanmu Gopal yang ngasih tau. Sudahlah, segera temui aku di taman. HARUS DATENG! KALO NGGAK DATENG, GW BAKAL NYEBARIN GOSIP KALO LO SAMA FARISSA EMANG BENER-BENER PACARAN!" Kata Zahra dengan nada yang tiba-tiba jadi serem

"Ah, oke oke. Aku dateng kesana" ujar BoBoiBoy sambil menutup panggilannya dan pergi ke taman

Sesampainya di taman, BoBoiBoy melihat Zahra yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Ia datang menghampiri cewek itu sambil berkata "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

Zahra menjawabnya dengan santai "Itu tidak penting. Duduklah"

BoBoiBoy duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya lalu berkata "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Dengan singkat, Zahra menjawab "Gosip"

"Eh?"

Cewek wakil ketua OSIS itu meneruskan pembicaraannya "Gosip tentang kau dan Farissa berpacaran sudah menyebar. Menurutmu apakah kau bisa pura-pura pacaran dengannya Minggu nanti?"

BoBoiBoy menjawabnya dengan nada lesu "Kupikir tidak. Aku tidak akan tahan dengan serangan gosip bertubi-tubi secara berkeroyok tingkat Sannin kelas S+ level 100 type Divine (Hah?)"

"Begitu, ya." Zahra memandangi langit di atas. Ia kemudian berkata "Tapi, ini untuk membuat pengalaman baginya"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya BoBoiBoy terheran-heran

Cewek itu masih menatap ke langit seraya berkata "Farissa akan pindah lagi bulan Juni, setelah dia naik kelas. Aku diminta olehnya untuk mengajarinya tentang cinta. Kupikir, dengan menolongnya ia akan merasa jika tidak sia-sia dia pindah ke sini"

BoBoiBoy menatap wajah Zahra dengan heran dan ia bertanya "Lalu kau memintaku melakukannya?"

"Aku sudah bilang, kaulah yang paling cocok untuknya." Zahra memberikan tatapan tajam kepada BoBoiBoy sambil berkata "Karena itu, aku ingin besok kau..."

"Menciumnya "

**ET DEH WAT DE...**

"Mana bisa aku menciumnya!?" Teriak BoBoiBoy marah-marah

Dengan santainya Zahra berkata "Kencan tidak akan berarti kalau tidak ada ciuman kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku-"

"Pokoknya Minggu nanti kau harus melakukannya. HARUS!"

BoBoiBoy melotot mendengar ucapan Zahra. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi untuk menolaknya. Inilah yang dinamakan keadaan "Skak Mati"

Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya kebawah. Secara perlahan, ia berkata "Ba-Baiklah"

Zahra tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu. Cewek itu bangkit dari duduknya sambil berkata "Aku mengharapkan semuanya padamu. Jangan buat kenangan yang sia-sia untuknya. Sampai jumpa"

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa menatap ke langit memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Apakah aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

BoBoiBoy pulang dan langsung menuju Kokotiam. Dia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana. Dia adalah...

KUDANIL!?

Aduh, kok tiba-tiba ada kudanil di sini sih? Tenang, tenang. Tetap fokus, konsentrasi, dan muntahkan (?). Oh, ternyata dia Gopal

"Hoy, BoBoiBoy! Kemari sini!" Panggil Gopal sambil mengangkat tangannya

BoBoiBoy menghampirinya lalu duduk di sampingnya "Hai, kenapa?"

"Kau bilang kau ada urusan tadi."

"Memang ada. Tapi ternyata lebih cepat selesainya."

"Hoooo. Oh, iya. Kau sudah tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Orang-orang bilang, kau dan cewek baru itu..."

"Udah, gak usah diterusin. Aku udah tau gosip itu udah nyebar."

Ochobot tiba-tiba muncul dan bertanya dengan heran "Ada apa, ada apa?"

Gopal berkata " Ha, begini Ochobot. Sekarang ini BoBoiBoy dan Alina Farissania sedang-" BoBoiBoy menutup mulut Gopal sambil berkata "Ah, sedang piket bersama. Tadi itu murid-murid yang piket hari ini tidak masuk. Jadinya aku dan dia yang hanya piket tadi."

"Eh? Biasanya hari Jum'at tidak ada piket." kata Ochobot terheran-heran

"Ah, itu..."

Gopal melepaskan tangan BoBoiBoy dan berkata "Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kalian pacaran?"

APA!?

"Betulkah itu BoBoiBoy?"

"Ah, tidak. Itu hanya gosip, gosip"

"Hmmm, lalu yang tadi kalian pulang sekolah bersama itu kenapa? Bahkan sampai menolakku pulang bersama"

"Pulang bersama?"

"Kan aku udah bilang, dia yang minta. Kawasan sekitar rumahnya kan banyak pembunuhan. Udah jadi tanggung jawabku sebagai superhero untuk melindungi seseorang."

"Lalu kau akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menciumnya kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku menciumnya? Bagaimana jika Yaya tau?"

"Mudah aja. Yaya kan sedang sakit, jadi kau bebas berpacaran dengan Alina."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berpacaran dengan Alina!"

"Sudahlah mungkin kan kalau BoBoiBoy mengkhianati Yaya."

"Haaa, betul tuh kata Ochobot."

"Hehehe. Oh, iya. Order special ice chocho satu, Ochobot!"

"Siap!"

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki hari Minggu. Inilah saatnya...

"Aku pergi main dulu ya, Tok. Assalamu'alaikum." Kata BoBoiBoy sambil pergi keluar rumahnya

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Balas Tok Aba

BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju taman. Langkah demi langkah, jalan demi jalan, hidup demi hidup (?). Dan pada akhirnya, sampai juga.

BoBoiBoy melihat ke seluruh sisi di taman. Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, serong kiri, serong kanan, atas, bawah, L2, L1, R2, R1, kotak, segitiga, bulet, X, start, select, analog (udah mas, jangan keterusan). Serius banget sih si BoBoiBoy. Nyari orang aja ampe kayak gitu.

_Ketemu_

Dia duduk di kursi panjang. Di bawah pohon semangka (Hah?). BoBoiBoy menghampirinya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat...

**WET DEH BUSEEEET! KUNTILANAK MELAYANG!**!

Oh, bukan bukan. Dia Farissa.

Farissa yang baru menyadari jika BoBoiBoy datang langsung berkata "Akhirnya kau datang juga"

BoBoiBoy duduk di sampingnya lalu bertanya "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"5 menit. Tidak terlalu lama."

Oh, kirain kayak dulu. Nungguin dari jam 5.

"Lupakan itu. Bisa langsung kau ajarkan aku?"

"Yak, kalau itu sih... Ikut aku, aku akan melakukannya di tempat lain."

BoBoiBoy membawa Farissa ke suatu tempat. Sepi, suram, mencekam, angker, misterius, ada kucing kesurupan (?). Tempat ini adalah... K-KUBURAN!?

Akh, kencannya failed ini mah. Ngajak kencan ke graveyard. Gimana sih?

Oh, ternyata cuma numpang lewat doang. BoBoiBoy membawa Farissa ke sebuah taman kecil. Taman ini mirip dengan halaman belakang sekolah. Ada banyak bunga-bunga indah yang bermekaran, udara di sini sangat sejuk, membuat Farissa terpesona melihatnya.

BoBoiBoy menarik napas panjang lalu berkata "Farissa, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku..."

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Yak, akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana menurut kalian kalo Yaya tau? Pasti ditumbuk ke langit *hahaha. Saya minta maaf kalau kurang panjang karena saya sedang fokus ke UN. ****Saatnya untuk membalas Review!**

* * *

**Emo-kun**

WOY BOBOIBOY! KAMU ITU JADI PACAR MALAH SELINGKUH! KAMU NGERTI DONG PERASAAN YAYA! APA KAMU MAU DIA JADI SEDIH TERUS &amp; MENGURUNG DIRI DI KAMARNYA! DASAR KEJAM!

Author : Udah mas, jangan ngamuk.  
Sori, sori. Sy kebawa perasaan. Lanjutkan ya!  
AWAS AJA KALO GK DILANJUTIN, GW REMUKIN TULANG LO!

**Re : Untuk kedua kalinya sy diancam oleh reader -_- Jahat sekali. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**.**

**Tiara**

Hiks hiks... Kasihan si yaya. Kalo dia tau gimana? Pasti shock berat, frustasi, putus harapan, terus bunuh diri *berkhayal terlalu jauh  
Lanjutkan! Sy ingin tau bagaimana nasib Yaya

**Re : Lebay amat, sampe bunuh diri segala. Jangan berkhayal yg nggak-nggak, nanti malah kebawa perasaannya kayak review yg di atas tuh ^^^. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**.**

**Super Saiya**

Authornya ngefans sama ulet picuk :v  
Cerita yang bagus, lanjutkan!

**Re : Lagian suara jangkrik &amp; burung gagak kan udah mainstream, jadi sy pake dah suara pucuk :v Terima kasih atas Reviewnya dan Salam Pucuk! :v**

**.**

**ChiChi**

Kencannya kapan nih? Aciecieeee BoBoiBoy~  
Nanti ada Yaya tau bakal dibunuh tuh si BoBoiBoy  
Sy tunggu kelanjutannya!

**Re : Orang-orang nunggu Yaya sembuh, yg ini malah nunggu kencannya BoBoiBoy. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya ya!**

**.**

**Ootaakuu**

Sponsornya banyak banget. Teh pucuk, fress tea, luwak white coffee, dan sekarang sakurasou?  
Oh, ternyata sifat Farissa terinspirasi dari Mashiro. Hebat, hebat. Tapi ati-ati, ntar malah jadi lebih polos dari Mashiro lagi *hahahaha

**Re : Tenang, semua sponsor di sini all right reserved (boong). Tenang aja, gk mungkin sy buat Farissa lebih polos dari Mashiro. Nanti bisa gawat jadinya. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**.**

**Met Gerls**

BoBoiBoy jahat banget, mau aja disuruh pacaran ama cewek OC gk jelas itu (bukannya menghina). Nanti kalo yaya sembuh gimana? TUMBUKAN PADU! HAAHAHAHA, RASAKAN BOBOIBOY! *gila

**Re : Tadi diancem, sekarang dihina. Nasib, nasib... Lupakanlah, terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**.**

**Guest**

OC-nya hebat hebat. Yg satu cantik &amp; polos banget, yg satunya lagi baik banget (saking baiknya sampe-sampe melibatkan BoBoiBoy. Oh, BoBoiBoy. Kasihan sekali engkau. Seandainya aku... *Puisi GaJe panjangnya 10 km  
Ide yg bagus, lanjutkan!

**Re : Hehehe. Untuk pertama kalinya ada yg memuji OC sy. Terharu... Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**.**

**Dr. Raot Caodte**

Wah, sembuh juga nih penyakit Bad Englishnya. Minum obat apaan nih? *becanda  
Tetap lanjutkan fanfic ini

Dr. Raot Caodte

**Re : Penyakit Bad English sembuh, skrg ada lagi penyakit Pucuk. Harus cepet-cepet ke rumah sakit nih :v Terima kasih atas Review anda**

**.**

**Dja Affan**

Judulnya ganti ya? Sebenernya sy udah baca dari awal, cuma nggak berminat Review. Gomen, gomen.  
Ayo, terus lanjutkan cerita ini! Ganbatte!

**Re : Gk papa. Banyak orang yg baca fic ini tapi nggak Review-review (sedih...) Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**.**

**Silver Celestia**

#*:"#(#,*#)#; ( :*! WOI, BOBOIBOY! LOE NGOMONG TUH SAMA SI FARISSA, KALO LOE UDE PUNYA PACAR! YAYA! D: (Maaf, aku paling suka pairing BBBxYaya dan ONLY, BBBxYaya. Jadi aku kagak terlalu senang kalo BBB/Yaya sama cewek/cowok lain. Maaf sekali lagi. Don't hate me for that.)

Oke, aku lumayan suka. Ngomong2.. kpn Yaya muncul? :D

Update Kilat! XD

**Re : Kau sukanya BBBxYaya? Sama sy juga. Tapi sy cuma pengen membuat sesuatu yg berbeda gitu. Jadi, jangan marah aaaa...**

**Sy jg msh bingung kpn Yaya nongol lagi. Whatever, thank you for review!**

**.**

**Guest**

Aaaaaaaaaaa...  
Thor,plisss aku maunya BOBOIBOYxYAYA!  
Jangan BOBOIBOYxFARISSA!  
Pliiiss...  
Alina tu macam PHO!  
Pokoknya BOBOIBOYxYAYA!  
Titik.  
Sign  
Icha

**Re : Hadeeeh, ada banyak yg menentang BBBxFarissa. Tenang, tenang. Tujuannya sy bakal bikin ending BBBxYaya, jadi tenang aja**

**Titik.**

**Sign**

**Makjo (ngikut-ngikutin)**

**.**

**febri22**

apakah kamu suka minum teh?kalau iya coba periksa dulu tehnya takut ada ulat pucuk.

**Re : Waduh, gawat nih. Jangan-jangan selama ini sy minum ulat pucuk? Hahaha. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**.**

**DesyNAP**

Yes, akhirnya lanjut juga !

Keren dan bagus seperti biasanya !

Keep Writing !

**Re : Yo, thank you for Review!**

**.**

**reader specia**l

Hay author...,?apa kabar ?

Hahaha...,#tertawa#kata"di bagian fic sebelum TBC...,

Habislah kau boboiboy...,habislah...,

Bbb : kenapa emangnya ?  
Reader : haduh...,pura-pura gak inget lagi...,  
Bbb : emangnya ada ap sih ?  
Reader : hoy...,bbb,sudahlah jangan kau teruskan hubunganmu sama sih farissa itu.,#saranku#  
Bbb : kenapa emangnya ?  
Reader : memangnya kau mau kalau sampe marah ?hah?  
Bbb : tidak sih.,tapi...?  
Reader : terserah kau saja...,kau lupa ya bagaimana nanti kalau yaya lagi marah...,?hah?  
Bbb : eng...,aku lupa ?  
Reader : haduh...,#sambil nepuk jidat dan geleng"kelapa# bersiaplah bbb,kau bisa di hancurkan oleh yaya dengan kuasa gravitinya,lalu pasti gunung akan hancur bbb,lalu kau akan di paksa makan biskut dia sampai 10 keranjang...,lalu kau akan di benci olehnya...,sampai fic ini selesai...,hhahaha#tertawa jahat#  
Bbb : hmmm...,habislah aku# sambil jongkok di depan kedai atoknya dan menutup muka sambil membangankan kejadian diatas...,#bergidik ngeri#pucat lagi mukanya #  
Reader : sudahlah kita sambung dialog kita ini di chap selanjutnya oleh author.,bye bbb.,

Wah...,ceritanya well banget author...,dan maaf y kalau dialog saya dengan bbb diatas agak panjang...,

Saya langsung pamit aja y...,#sambil membalikan badandanpergi

**Re : Hay, kabar baik. Hahaha, kasian si BoBoiBoy. Dipaksa memilih antara Yaya / Farissa. Yak, terima kasih atas Reviewnya! #sambil melambaikan tangan**

**.**

**aries queenzha**

ganti judul ya? mm..rasanya kurang sreg klo judulnya ganti, aku juga sempet mau ganti judul fict-ku tp karena itu judul pertamaku jadinya aku biarin aja -  
ceritanya kocak sih.. lucu.. yah walau sejujurnya aku gak terlalu suka ada interaksi author d dalam cerita.. but it's okay (gak kena bad english kan)  
dan dan.. Yaya kok belum muncul lagi.. di fict ini kok rasanya bbb mau aja ya disuruh gitu.. dasar ni anak saking baiknya semua mau aja dibantu.. gak takut apa dapet pukulan padu dari sang pacar..ckckk.. oke...update kikat yak

**Re : Iya, judulnya ganti. Abisnya judul sebelumnya jelek sih, jadi diganti dah. Oke, akan sy coba hilangkan interaksi sy dlm cerita. Terima kasih Atas Reviewnya!**

* * *

**Yak, terima kasih atas Review kalian semua. Jangan lupa. Berikan saran anda dengan cara mengklik tombol Review. Thank you for reading!**


	5. End?

Maafkan saya.

Pada hari ini saya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini karena :

1\. Sy akan brngkt ke pesantren mulai hari Rabu

2\. Sy sdh lama tdk menulis cerita ini dan hutang sy semakin bertumpuk

3\. Sy khbsn ide

Maafkan sy kalian semua, maaaaaf banget


	6. Chapter 6 (End?) : Dilema

**Dilema?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yak, kembali lagi di fic ini. Setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya. Mungkin inilah chapter terakhir dari fic ini (Jahat banget, abis ngilang trus langsung selesai). Saya juga minta maaf, karena kalian harus menunggu hampir setahun untuk melihat kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Maaaaaaf, sekali. Yak, whatever. happy reading~!**

**.**

**Warn : Typo (mungkin), Humor sialan yang bertebaran di situasi serius membuat para pembaca sedikit gregetan ketika membaca**

**.**

**Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy and all of its character are Animonster(?) Studio's creation fully. And i'm want to borrow (read : steal) its character for a while to make this FanFiction. All Rights Reserved (?)**

.

.

.

"Farissa, sebenarnya aku..."

Masih ingatkah kalian tentang kejadian akhir di chapter sebelumnya? Ah, BoBoiBoy mengajak Farissa untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Di suatu tempat yang sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Dan tempat itu disebut sebagai...

Kolam Ren-bukan, bukan. Tempat itu disebut sebagai...

Taman...(?) *terus, gw harus bilang WOW gitu?*

.

#BoBoiBoy's POV#

_Dunia seakan terasa terhenti begitu aku akan berbicara kepadanya. Tak terdengar apapun saat itu, kecuali suara detakan jantung yang berdetak dengan keras, di dalam dadaku. Senang? Sedih? Riang? Gembira? Rindu? Marah? Kesal? Gondok(?) Semua perasaan tersebut teraduk menjadi satu dan terkumpul dalam hatiku-Tidak, tapi dalam hati kami berdua-Bahkan bertiga... (Bahkan berempat-Bahkan berlima... Hhehehehe)_

_Bermulai dari saat aku bertemu dengan orang itu-Tidak, lebih jauh lagi... Lebih jauh lagi dari saat itu..._

_Semuanya bermulai ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Yaya di tempat yang sama..._

_Aku heran, bingung, dan kadang merasa cemas dengan hubungan antara aku dan Yaya ketika pertama kali aku bertemu gadis itu..._

_Namun tak kusangka, perasaan tersebut seakan sudah hilang. Bagaikan sebuah awan yang menutupi matahari dan kemudian lewat begitu saja dan membuat matahari kembali terlihat (gak nyambung?) Tergantikan oleh perasaanku yang baru terhadap gadis itu... Tergantikan semuanya; tak ada satupun yang tersisa, kecuali Belut Albino Rak-Aku tahu, aku adalah manusia biasa. Yang mana perasaannya dapat kacau balau dan kemudian hancur lebur di dalam situasi tertentu, contohnya seperti pada saat ini... Saat dimana aku kehilangan semuanya. Semuanya dari perasaan itu, tanpa terkecuali. Sedikit pun..._

_Perasaan tersebut semuanya hilang begitu saja, dan kini harus tergantikan dengan sebuah pilihan. Pilihan besar, lebih besar, jauh lebih besar dari apapun..._

_Dan pilihan tersebut akan sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap kehidupanku... Karena kehidupanku yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti ini... Kehidupanku yang sekarang adalah..._

_Adalah..._

_._

_"__**Dilema**__"_

_Seperti itulah kebanyakan orang yang ada di dunia ini memanggilnya..._

_Seperti itulah kebanyakan orang yang merasakan hal yang sama denganku menyebutnya..._

_Seperti itulah kebanyakan orang yang terjebak dalam pilihan yang membingungkan menamainya..._

_Tak kusangka, aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah segitiga dilema yang sangat membingungkan... Antara aku, dia, dan dia..._

_Dan akhirnya, aku disuruh memilih antara Yaya dengannya..._

_Setelah sekian lama, kuberanikan diri dan kuputuskan untuk mengambil jawabannya dengan segera... Karena waktuku tidak banyak... Jika lebih lama lagi, maka Yaya..._

_Begitu kuketahui jawabanku, kutetapkan jawaban tersebut dan kutanamkan jauh jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku. Dan kudapatkan sebuah mangkuk berisikan sop ayam (?) - bukan, melainkan sebuah perasaan yang sangat mendalam. Setelah itu, kucincang semua perasaan itu bersama dengan sop ayam panggang(?). Akhirnya, kubumbui dengan saos kecap dan kutaburi sedikit wijen diatasnya (stop, mas...) Lalu, kukatakan dengan keras, sekeras-kerasnya agar aku bisa mendapatkan kepastian yang lebih jelas lagi dan lebih tepat lagi di dalam hatiku..._

_Pilihanku adalah..._

_._

_._

_._

_"__**A...Yam?**__" (What the fuck¡¿)_

#End BoBoiBoy's POV#

.

#Yaya's POV#

_Entah apa yang kurasakan begitu aku mengetahuinya... Pahit? Asin? Asam? Manis? Gurih? Umami? (?) Perasaan ini begitu... *cuih_

_Inilah yang menarik dari sebuah Cinta. Terkadang, aku merasa berada dekat sekali di sampingnya, padahal saat itu aku sedang jauh dengannya. (Jauh di mata namun dekat di hati) Dan sebaliknya, begitu aku berada di dekatnya..._

_Aku malah merasa dia berada entah dimana... (Dekat di mata namun jauh di hati) (^)_

_._

_Seandainya saat itu aku tidak menerimanya, mungkin tak akan seperti ini jadinya..._

_Seandainya saat itu aku menolaknya, mungkin akhirnya akan menjadi lebih baik..._

_Seandainya saja, saat itu... aku... aku... aku... (buset 3 marot)_

_Argh! Semuanya sudah terlambat... Ini semua sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Semuanya sudah telat... Telat... Telat sekali..._

_Apa yang sudah terjadi, aku menyesali semuanya... Seandainya saja aku bisa memutar balikkan waktu, namun kuakui kalau aku tidak berdaya apa-apa - sama sekali tidak berdaya..._

#End Yaya's POV#

.

#Farissa's POV#

_Mengapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini? Mengapa awal yang baik selalu menjadi akhir yang buruk bagiku? Sejak aku masih tinggal di California, sampai ketika aku pindah ke Singapura. Aku selalu merasakan hal ini... Kesedihan... Selalu saja kurasakan..._

_Dan pada saat itu jugalah, ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sampailah akhirnya, dimana semuanya langsung berubah. Hari dimana ketika itu aku bertemu dengan gadis berkerudung pink itu..._

_Dalam dirinya, aku bisa melihat jati diri yang kuat, sangat kuat. Jati diri yang sama seperti milik BoBoiBoy..._

_Entah hubungan jenis apa yang telah mereka berdua bangun sejak dulu, aku bisa melihat hubungan yang sangat dalam. Dalam sekali, dari dalam hati mereka berdua..._

_Ego? Iri? Dengki? Kesal? Gondok? (- duh, keceplosan) Entah perasaan apa di dalam diriku ketika melihat gadis itu... Dan ternyata. Perasaan itu..._

_Perasaan itu berubah menjadi sebuah perasaan yang lebih berat untuk ditanggung daripada sebelumnya, "Benci"... Itulah yang kurasakan. Sangat benci, aku sangat membencinya. Dan bahkan, sesekali kuingin menyingkirkannya. Aku bingung, dari semua kisah cinta yang kubaca. Kebanyakan dari mereka ada yang sampai memiliki keinginan untuk menyingkirkan seseorang demi mendapatkan siapa yang diinginkannya. Dalam hatiku, aku bertanya "Apakah sampai seperti ini jika seseorang telah mencintai pasangannya?". Sewaktu ku masih di California, itulah pertanyaanku. Namun ketika disini, inilah pernyataanku "Ternyata memang benar seperti ini. Aku memiliki rasa yang kuat untuk menyingkirkan gadis itu. Mengalahkannya, Membunuhnya, Mencincangnya, Membuangnya jauh-jauh ke dalam kerusuhan yang terdapat di akhir masa Daulat Abasiyyah(?)._

_Sampailah ketika suatu saat dimana semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk di dalam hatiku..._

_Dan di saat aku telah kebingungan di tengah hancurnya semua perasaan ini, muncullah sebuah perasaan baru yang mendorongku pada sebuah pertanyaan besar..._

_"__**Apakah itu Cinta**__?" (-eh, sponsor film dia)_

_Tanda tanya besar menghantuiku di setiap malamnya..._

_Dan ketika ku berada di dekat BoBoiBoy, aku merasa seakan pertanyaan ini berhenti menghantuiku... Dan hilang begitu saja._

_Namun tetap saja, pertanyaan ini terus-terusan muncul di dalam diriku. Dan ketika aku akan menemukan jawabannya, ia memanggilku... Hari ini..._

_Di hadapanku sekarang juga ia telah berdiri dan akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku..._

_Ku coba memastikannya lebih jauh lagi, dan setelah semuanya telah kupastikan... Kupastikan sekali lagi, terus kupastikan dan kupastikan lagi. Sampai dapatlah sebuah kepastian yang sangat pasti, lebih pasti lagi dari pada pastel(? sori; lidah keserempet) sebelumnya._

_Pada akhirnya, akulah yang mengatakannya. Akulah yang mengatakannya lebih dulu daripadanya._

_._

"Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu?" tebak gadis berambut hitam itu

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu, tapi begitu kukeluarkan kata-kata itu...

Aku sudah berada di dekatnya-Tidak, bahkan terlalu dekat.

Kututup kedua belah kelopak mataku dan kudekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

Semakin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Sampailah ketika bibirku sudah mulai melakukan kontak langsung dengannya, saat itu pula...

"Hentikan!" katanya sambil menahan tubuhku dan menjauhkan tubuhku darinya

"Maafkan aku, memang benar. Aku akan mengatakan hal itu..."

"Eh?" Tanyaku sambil terheran-heran

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Farissa. Bahkan lebih dari itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku tak bisa menghentikan perasaanku ini. Kau selalu saja muncul di dalam hatiku. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi perasaanku padamu sudah benar benar..."

"Lantas, mengapa kau menolak ciumanku?" Tanyaku kembali seakan tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lakukan beberapa detik yang lalu

Dan pada saat itulah, ia menjawab "Itu karena... Aku telah terlanjur mencintai orang lain."

Mataku membesar begitu mendengar perkataannya. Lalu kuberanikan diriku untuk menyebutkan satu nama...

"Yaya?"

Begitu nama itu kusebutkan, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ternyata memang benar, mereka berdua telah membuat hubungan yang sangat dalam. Aku saat itu sedikit terkejut, dan hatiku juga sangat kacau. Namun, daripada aku menangis di hadapannya, lebih baik aku berkata hal yang lain saja

"Kalau begitu tak apa. Kalau kalian sudah terlanjur mempunyai hubungan, seharusnya aku tidak boleh ikut campur sedikit pun bukan?" kataku sambil mencegah sedikit pun air mata agar tidak keluar dari mataku. Dan sesekali, kutundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan dari bola mataku.

"Maksudmu, Farissa? Kau merelakanku begitu saja dengannya?"

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam dan kemudian kukatakan dengan lantang "Sebenarnya malam ini pesawatku akan sampai. Aku diterima sebagai calon mahasiswa tetap dengan beasiswa dari prestasiku yang kuusahakan agar bisa melanjutkan sekolahku di Kota Byzantia."

"Kota Byzantia? Kau akan pergi ke Turki?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan hanya memberi sedikit anggukan kepala, kemudian ia bertanya "Mengapa kau tidak bilang sebelumnya?"

Aku menarik nafasku sekali lagi dan kukatakan "Itu karena aku tak ingin kau merasa sedih."

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya terheran-heran setelah kukatakan beberapa kata itu. Lalu kusambungkan omonganku "Seseorang akan merasa sedih jika memikirkan kepergian orang yang disukainya dari jauh-jauh hari. Namun jika orang tersebut baru mengetahui tentang kepergiannya sesaat sebelum ia pergi, maka kesedihannya tidak akan terlalu lama-

"Tapi kesedihannya akan sangat mendalam" selanya

"Aku tak mengerti ini, Farissa. Mengapa kau bisa melakukan semua hal ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sejak dulu, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang perempuan yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan hanya memiliki sifat polos. Bukankah begitu anggapanmu selama ini kepadaku?" bentakku dengan sedikit kesal

"BoBoiBoy, aku bisa melihatmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sifat polosku sebenarnya sengaja kubuat-buat untuk mengetahuimu lebih dekat lagi. Dan ternyata kau malah jadi seperti ini..."

Kemudian setelah ocehanku, dia berkata "Memang seperti inilah sikapku. Kalau kau tidak suka, maka jangan bicara denganku lagi. Mulai saat ini"

Terjadi lagi, kata-katanya sangat menusuk hatiku. Lalu kukatakan dengan kesal "Pergilah! Aku tak ingin menemuimu lagi!"

Sesaat setelah ia memberikan lirikan matanya yang terakhir, ia membalikkan wajahnya sambil berkata "Maafkan aku" dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku...

.

_Sendirian..._

_Kesepian..._

_Ditinggal orang yang kucintai..._

_Hujan mulai turun, tetes demi tetes membasahi tubuhku. Dan bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan, air mataku juga mulai mengalir. Tidak bisa kutahan, tidak bisa kuhentikan lagi. Air mataku berlinang membasahi wajahku,sebagaimana air hujan membasahi tubuhku. Dan ketika ku sedang duduk menangisi apa yang terjadi pada hari itu, ia datang kembali dan kemudian memelukku._

_Erat sekali..._

.

Aku merasa sama sekali tak percaya terhadap apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Dan kemudian aku membentaknya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau aku menolak bagaimana?"

"_Ugh! Kesal sekali rasanya. Setelah baru saja ia menolakku, kini ia memelukku. Dasar tidak tau diri_!" gumamku dalam hati

"Kaulah yang tidak tau diri, bodoh!"

_Eh? Tidak mungkin... Masa iya dia bisa membaca isi hatiku?_

"Tentu saja aku bisa membacanya. Meskipun sebentar, namun hubungan kita sudah sangat dalam. Aku bisa membaca semua isi hatimu, sejak aku membawamu ke tempat ini. Sebenarnya, sengaja kuperbuatmu secara kasar. Itu semua kulakukan agar aku bisa lebih membaca apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Yang seperti itulah yang dinamakan Cinta"

Aku terkejut. Ternyata inilah yang dilakukannya padaku.

"BoBoiBoy, terima kasih" kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang terus-terusan keluar dari kedua mataku

"Terima kasih, karena telah mengajariku apa itu cinta. Terima kasih banyak..."

"Kalau soal itu sih, aku juga tidak tau apa-apa" ujarnya sambil melepaskanku dari pelukannya

"Tapi, soal cintaku kepadamu. Mohon maaf ya, aku tidak bisa meneruskannya lebih jauh lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, kembalilah kepada Yaya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Eh? Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Semua yang kau berikan kepadaku sejak awal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Permintaaanku hanya satu..."

"Apa itu?"

"Kembalilah kepada Yaya, dan sampaikan permintaan maafku kepadanya"

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia langsung tertawa begitu mendengar ucapanku. Tawaan itu kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ucapan "Heh, tidak perlu aku yang menyampaikan maafmu."

"Tapi, kau saja yang meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya" katanya sambil menarik lenganku dan membawaku berjalan di tengah hujan...

Dan akhirnya, sampailah ke taman belakang tempat pertama kali kisah antara kami berdua dimulai.

"Di balik pohon itu. Datang dan sampaikanlah apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadanya" ujarnya sambil menunjuk pohon besar di hadapan kami

Dan begitu aku menuju ke balik pohon itu, keluarlah kata-kata itu dari bibirku "Maafkan aku, Yaya"

Gadis itu menepuk pundakku sambil berucap "Tak perlu minta maaf. Terkadang, Cinta itu memang aneh bukan?"

Ini mengejutkan. Setelah apa yang telah kulakukan, kukira ia akan marah kepadaku. Ternyata tidak. Orang ini, memang benar-benar...

"Nee, BoBoiBoy. Malam ini, ikutlah bersamaku." kata gadis itu kepada BoBoiBoy

"Mau kemana? Aku sedang bosan kencan di malam hari"

"Tidak, bukan kencan. Tapi perjumpaan terakhir kita dengan Farissa di bandara nanti"

Aku terkejut seakan tak percaya. Ternyata, inilah yang dilakukannya sebagai balasan atas apa yang telah aku perbuat. Dan sebagai balasan terakhir, kuucapkan "Terima kasih, Yaya"

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam. Dan siang pun, berganti menjadi malam hari...

"Yak, mungkin hanya sampai sini kisah antara kita berdua. Tapi, aku tetap merasa senang." ujar BoBoiBoy ketika sebelum keberangkatanku

"Ah, pesawatnya sudah sampai. Bersiaplah, Farissa" cakap Yaya

Aku mengambil barang-barangku dan sebelum pergi, kusempatkan untuk membalikkan badanku dan berkata "Selamat Tinggal, BoBoiBoy."

Dan pada hari itu juga, sekelumit kisah cinta segitiga antara Aku, BoBoiBoy dan Yaya. Yang menciptakan sebuah pilihan besar bagi dirinya.

.

**Dilema**... Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya...

.

.

.

***End** of StoryLine

**A/N : Yak, akhirnya. setelah sekian lama kita berjumpa dalam fic ini. Dan setelah sekian lama saya mengambil cuti (?). Akhirnya selesai juga. Mohon maaf untuk review yang tidak bisa saya balas, dikarenakan tidak sempatnya saya dalan meluangkan sedikit saja waktu saya untuk mengetikkan satu atau dua kata. Maaaaf, sekali. Whatever, this is my last chapter. So, Thank you for Reading my story from the beginning 'till the End!**

**.**

**Special Thanks to : Animonsta**

**.**

***The End***


	7. Chapter Special 6, 12 : Surat Kecil

**Dilema? ~ A BoBoiBoy FanFiction ~**

**Chapter Special, 6 1/2 : Surat Kecil untuk Tuhan (baca : Untuknya)**

.

.

.

**A/N : Hai, apa kabar kalian semua? Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fic ini. Yah, meskipun fic ini sudah kucap dengan tanda mistis bertuliskan [C] yang berarti complete, kuusahaakan untuk memperjuangkan fic ini sekali lagi. Terkadang, sesuatu yang dianggap "selesai" tidak akan selalu "selesai" jika ada yang menanggapinya dengan kata "Belum Selesai". Ya udah, jadinya di"Selesai-Selesai" aja (ngomong apa? Sehelai... Selai?) Jika menemukan adanya unsur-unsur aneh berupa typo, komedi gak jelas, atau hal yang tidak sesuai harapan di dalam fic ini, mohon dimaaf kan ya. Whatever, saya juga tidak ingin memperlama waktu anda. Masih banyak toh hal yang bisa dilakukan para Readers. So, Happy Reading~!**

**.**

**Warn : OC - Nambah, OOC, TypoRanjau, Humor GaJe, Cerita Gak Sesuai Harapan, Alur Cerita keramat(?)**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Harus disampaikan lagi, kah? Semuanya juga sudah tau.**

.

.

.

**Istanbul, 12 Juni 2016**

**Teman Lamaku, BoBoiBoy...**

_Hai? Apa kabar? Ini aku, kau masih ingat kan? Beberapa bulan yang lalu kita berpisah di bandara. Dan kini, aku sudah bisa mengirimkan kepadamu sebuah surat. Meskipun ini bukanlah surat yang sebenarnya, karena surat ini berbentuk sebuah tulisan yang hanya bisa kau baca di layar kaca. E-Mail, apa bedanya dengan surat? Yah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu saja, sih. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, jadi kuteruskan saja dengan sebuah perbincangan-Eh, tidak. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai cerita. Kalau kau ingin membaca, maka bacalah. Tapi jika tidak tertarik, tombol "Back" selalu tersedia bukan? _(Note : Ini diperuntukkan bagi para Readers)

_Turki, begitu kuinjakkan kedua kakiku untuk pertama kalinya di negeri Romawi ini, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah negara makmur yang masih melekat di dalamnya : Beberapa bangunan kuno peninggalan Kota Konstantinopel yang dibangun Raja Constantyn I pada masa lalu. Sisanya mungkin bisa kau lihat di dalam Sejarah, beberapa buku juga telah diterbitkan mengenai tentang kota ini._

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan saja, ketika kuteliti lebih jauh lagi tentang perjuangan para pejuang Islam untuk memperebutkan kota ini, aku jadi teringat tentang dirimu. Aku masih teringat, ketika kau menyelamatkanku dari para perampok di jalan dekat rumahku itu. Ketika itu kulihat, kau memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Sama halnya dengan para pejuang dari masa Dynasty Abbasiyyah dulu._

_Kalau orang sepertimu menginjakkan kaki di Turki, pasti sejarah yang ingin kau ketahui hanyalah tentang Muhammad II, bukan? Sang Pembuka gerbang Konstantinopel, yang meruntuhkan kekuasaan Romawi Timur di usianya yang masih muda. Hanyalah dengan 70 kapal perang, ia bisa menaklukkan kota ini. Berbeda dengan pada masa Mu'awiyah bin Abi Sufyan dulu yang mencoba menaklukkan kota ini sebanyak 2 kali, dengan pasukannya yang terdiri dari 1400 kapal perang._

_Yah, mungkin tidak usah terlalu panjang mengenai sejarah, toh kau juga tidak terlalu menyukai sejarah. Aku sudah memerhatikanmu selama di kelas mulai dari aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, asal kau tau saja._

_Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengingatmu, kau selalu saja muncul di dalam pikiranku. Kuputuskan untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dengan melihat pemandangan kota Istanbul di atas Menara Galata yang berdiri dengan ketinggian 70 meter. Takut ketinggian? Ayolah, hanya kau saja yang seperti itu. _(Baca : Ayolah, hanya para readers saja yang seperti itu) (Special Note No.2 : Ayolah, hanya Author saja yang seperti itu...) (Samarkan? : Mungkin hanya pegasus kuning bersurai pink saja yang seperti itu. Ada yang tau? Jawab di Review! Jawaban pertama nanti dikunjungin oleh Author :3 )

_Yah, mungkin jika kuceritakan dengan detail tentang kota ini, yang ada malah kau jadi tidak bisa berbuat hal yang lain selain membaca e-mailku. Lagipula, toh masih ada banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain membaca E-Mail dariku_ (mungkin, yang mau dia tulis ialah : Lagipula, toh masih ada banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan para readers selain membaca fic ini. Bantuin ibu masak, nyuci mobil, senam atau lari-lari di kebun, kah?)

_Yah, mungkin cukup sekian saja. Aku merindukanmu, salam hangat. Dan sampai jumpa lagi~!_

Ini aku, _**Alina Farissania**__..._

"Jadi, hanya itu yang kau tulis?" tanya seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku (OC? Namanya Erina. Nama Panjang? Cari sendiri. Biodata? Ng... Males)

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Dia itu kan sudah punya, aku juga tidak mau terjadi hal yang sama seperti saat 4 bulan yang lalu" kataku

"Hah? 4 bulan yang lalu? Bisa kau ceritakan? Saat itu kau masih di Malaysia, bukan?"

"Ah, itu hanya cerita biasa. Kalau aku ceritakan, toh tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik dari ceritaku."

"Ayolah, Alina. Kita berasal dari negara yang sama, tapi tinggal di tempat yang jauh dari rumah kita. Kita ini sahabat, tolong ceritakan tentangmu saat kau pindah sekolah dulu"

Aku menarik nafasku dan mengeluarkannya sambil rada mengeyel, lalu kukatakan "Baiklah, aku ceritakan. Toh, kehidupanku di Turki ini pun sudah cukup lama. Ada baiknya mengingat masa lalu"

"Oke, oke. Akan kudengarkan ceritamu" katanya sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat miliknya di mejanya

"Semuanya bermulai ketika 4 bulan yang lalu, saat aku pertama kali menemuinya di sebuah taman belakang sekolahku... *banyak bacot. Liat aja ch1**

Di lain tempat, di waktu yang sama...

"Hhhh..." keluh seseorang dengan kesal sambil menduduki kursinya di sebuah kelas

"Ada apa? Aku pikir kau sedang senang saat ini" kata seseorang yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya di sampingnya

"Hah, senang? Apanya yang senang? Aku baru selesai membaca E-Mail dari temanku."

"Eh? Teman yang mana?"

"Yang mana lagi? Dia yang sudah ada di Turki itu."

"Turki? Oh, maksudmu Farissa? Alina Farissania itu? Ada apa dengannya? Apa yang dia tulis di dalam E-Mailnya?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Cuma tentang cerita dia di Turki, cerita-cerita tentang sejarah Turki, dan sedikit perasaan yang ia cemaskan di sana"

"Hah? Itu doang? Serius, gak ada ucapan yang menyatakan dia rindu, kangen, atau ingin melihat wajahmu untuk sekian lamanya, mungkin?"

"Hah, boro-boro. Yang dia katakan di akhir hanyalah dua patah kata yang bertuliskan 'Aku' dan 'Merindukanmu'"

"Duh, ini gawat BoBoiBoy! Kau harus segera menarik perhatiannya sekarang!"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Harus, BoBoiBoy. Jangan sampai ia melupakanmu dan malah pergi berkencan dengan pria lain

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aduh, gini aja dah. Kau sudah membalas E-Mailnya?"

"Belum. Habisnya aku bingung mau membalas apa."

"Ha! Itu dia masalahnya! Cepat, kemarikan handphonmu" katanya sambil merogoh kantong di jaketku dan mengambil handphone-ku. Lalu, ia membuka E-Mailku, menulis sebuah tulisan yang baru dan berkata

"Baiklah, beginilah yang kunamakan dengan 'Mendekatkan diri lewat E-Mail. Perhatikanlah!"

**From : BoBoiBoy**

**To : Teman Lamaku, Farissa**

**Hei, Farissa. Kabarku disini baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengamu? Yah, kalau kulihat dari gaya bicaramu di dalam e-mail ini sih, kulihat kau baik-baik saja. Yah, aku bingung ingin menulis apa. Jadi, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku tulis. Akhir kata, Wassallam. Oh, ya. Aku juga ingin menyampaikan padamu. Sebenarnya, aku juga merindukanmu. Seandainya, kita bisa bertemu lagi di suatu tempat, mungkin? Itu saja, ya. Bye~!**

"Eh? Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Tidak ada, hanya beberapa kata yang memberitaukan kabarmu, dan sebuah kalimat spesial yang kusediakan di akhir."

"Kalimat Spesial? Apa yang kau tulis, hah!?"

"2 kata : Aku, Merindukanmu. Ada masalah?"

"Aduh, kau ini. Terserah kau lah mau tulis apa. Kalau dia jawab, urusi saja sendiri. Aku tidak ingin ikut campur" -Gondok? Hehehe... ^_^

"Ready, BoBoiBoy! Jawaban darinya sudah diterima."

"Eh? Jawaban? Dia menjawab apa?"

"Ehem. Biar kubacakan"

**Istanbul, 13 Juni 2016**

**Heeee, kau merindukanku? Sayang sekali, yah. Aku sedang terjerat sebuah tugas penting bersama dengan sahabatku disini. Entahlah, mungkin liburan nanti aku tidak bisa datang ke tempatmu. Tapi, aku beri tau saja, ya. Jika kau merindukanku, mungkin aku bisa mengirimkan kepadamu beberapa foto tentang diriku di negeri Romawi ini. Sudah, ya. Sisanya akan aku kirimkan bersama dengan fotoku nanti.**

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Lihat ini! Dia mengirimkan empat foto!"

"Empat? Coba, lihat! Lihat!" -kegirangan(?)

"Hmmm... Biar kita lihat. Yang pertama, foto dirinya sedang bersandar di pagar puncak Galata Tower. Yang kedua, foto dirinya bersama dengan guru dan teman-temannya di pinggiran Benteng Konstantinopel. Yang ketiga, foto dirinya bersama dengan temannya di pinggiran selat Bosphorus. Hei, temennya itu cantik juga, ya. hehehe"

Kriik... Krik...

"dan yang terakhir, foto dirinya sedang tersenyum manis tengah tersandar di salah satu tiang Hagia Sophia. Hei, BoBoiBoy! Lihat yang terakhir ini. Bukankah ia terlihat sedikit lebih manis dibandingkan ketika kau menolaknya mentah-mentah 4 bulan yang lalu?"

"Eh? Benar juga. Ini benar dirinya? Dia terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya"

"Hahahaha. Kau menyesal, kan? Sudah menolaknya di taman dulu?"

"Bicara apa sih kau ini? Itu keputusan terbaikku, tau."

"Heh, Keputusan terbaik apanya yang menyisakan penderitaan di akhir? Kan sudah ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'Tidak ada kebaikan sebuah kenikmatan yang diikutii dengan sebuah Penderitaan'"

*Pelajaran : La Khoiro fi Ladzdzatin Ta'qibu Nadaman - Al-Mahfuzhot Li-l-Fashli-d-Dirosiyyi-ts-Tsanii*

"Tumben kau bisa menghafal pelajaran yang diberikan guru"

"Hehehe. Itu perkataan ayah aku, BoBoiBoy. Bukan pelajaran"

"Halah, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, ya."

"Hehehe..."

#Di Lain Tempat...

"Yah, bisa dibilang... Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya mungkin sejak pertama kali aku memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya"

"Eh, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? Ternyata orang yang polos sepertimu bisa juga seperti itu"

"Polos? Katakan, Erina. Seberapa polos diriku bagimu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin, sangat polos. Kau tau Kanade Tachibana? Atau Mashiro Shiina?"

"Yang benar saja, aku tidak sepolos itu. Tapi, aku jadi teringat. Aku pernah berlagak polos di hadapannya."

"Berlagak polos? Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kejadiannya 4 bulan yang lalu..."

_Saat itu, aku merasa terheran. "Mengapa dia dan seorang perempuan bernama Yaya terlihat begitu dekat?" gumamku di dalam hati. -Cemburu? Saat itu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Jadi, kupastikan dengan cara lebih mendekatkan diriku di sampingnya. Berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah, aku selalu minta diantarnya. Kuubah sikapku dengan sikap yang seakan begitu polosnya ketika aku berada di sampingnya. Sampailah ketika suatu saat, dimana aku bertanya sesuatu kepadanya:_

_"Hey, BoBoiBoy. Kau tau apa itu __**Cinta**__?" itu adalah pertanyaan pertamaku yang muncul dari dalam hatiku. Meskipun pertanyaan pertamaku adalah "Siapa Namamu?", sih..._

_Entah, tapi langsung kurasakan perasaan yang membingungkan di dalam hatiku. Tepatnya ketika aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Akhirnya, aku merasakannya. Sewaktu di Amerika, aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Dan tak kusangka aku bisa merasaknnya begitu aku berada di dekatnya..._

"Oh, jadi begitu. Oh, ya. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengorbankan sisa waktu liburanku untuk membantumu. Mungkin jika tugasmu selesai dengan hasil yang bagus, kau bisa liburan ke Malaysia nanti."

"Yang benar saja, tugasku sudah menumpuk di meja kerjaku. Kalau pun kau bantu, mungkin baru akan selesai di hari akhir liburan nanti."

"Benar juga, sih. Maaf, ya. Mungkin kau harus menunggu 8 bulan lagi untuk liburan berikutnya. Hehehe..."

"Yah, lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak berniat untuk berlibur ke Malaysia"

"Memangnya, kau akan kemana?

"California. Aku mungkin akan berlibur di sana."

"Hhhh... Kau ini benar-benar penjelajah dunia, ya. Lupakan saja, aku pergi dulu ya. Dah~!"

"_Tunggu dulu, berlibur ke Malaysia... Apa bisa, ya_?" gumamku dalam hati

**Istanbul, 13 Juni 2016**

**Hey, aku sudah mulai berpikir untuk menyelesaikan separuh tugasku mulai dari sekarang. Jika kucicil dari sekarang, mungkin aku bisa datang mengunjungimu saat liburan nanti. Yah, mungkin itu saja. Aku akan agak sibuk mulai dari sekarang, maafkan aku.**

**From : BoBoiBoy**

**To : Farissa**

**Begitu kah? Baiklah, aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara jika kau datang ke sini. Dah.**

"Hhhh..." keluh Farissa dengan sedikit kesal

"Ada apa, Alina?" tanya Erina dari balik pintu

"Kau belum pergi? Aku pikir kau sudah pergi jauh dari tadi"

"Ah, sebentar lagi aku pergi. Itu merupakan kalimat usiran, bukan? Dasar wanita polos."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Pergi cepat"

"Baik, Baik" *Cklek *Jder (banting pintu)

#Di Lain Tempat...

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa yang ia putuskan?" tanya pria yang usianya 1 tahun lebih tua dibandingkan temannya

"Entahlah." cakap lawan bicaranya

Sesekali, BoBoiBoy melihat ke layar handphone-nya. Dan pada kali terakhir, ia melihat sebuah E-Mail yang masuk

**Istanbul, 13 Juni 2016**

**Sudah kuputuskan, BoBoiBoy. Tunggulah. Aku akan pergi ke sana.**

"Hee, begitu ya?" gumam BoBoiBoy

"Eh, jadi bagaimana?" tanya Gopal terheran-heran

"Hanya menunggu, Gopal... Hanya perlu menunggu... Sedikit lagi... Walau akan terasa lama..." sambung pria itu sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

Jadi, pada hari itu. Aku mengatakan suatu hal kepadanya, meskipun tidak bisa didengar olehnya...

"_Aku menunggumu, Alina Farissania_..."

.

.

.

***End of StoryLine**

**.**

**A/N : Yak, akhirnya selesai juga. Ada apa? Pendek? Kependekkan? Akhirannya nanggung? Ayolah, ini chapter spesial. Entah akan ada lanjutannya atau tidak. Toh, fic ini juga sudah kucap dengan lambang mistis kriminalisasi [C]. Yah, kalau kalian punya sedikit waktu, cobalah untuk membantuku dalam mendeskripsikan chapter spesial ini. Cara? Tombol "Review" di bawah mungkin bisa membantu. Ingat, ya. Aku punya sebuah kuis yang harus dijawab di atas sana. Mau kutulis lagi kah?**

**"Siapakah pegasus kuning bersurai pink yang author maksudkan?"**

**Pemenang pertama mungkin bisa saya kunjungi beberapa karya fanfic miliknya. Ingin berpartisipasi? Tekan tombol di bawah. Sudah, ya. Dah~!**

**.**

**Thank You for Reading~!**

**Akhir kata : Mind to Review? *puppy[¿]**


End file.
